Reflection of Hope
by LunaTale
Summary: A story about a group of mysterious people that have a job to observe the world. The Grand Chase make a contact and involved into their problem. Will the Grand Chase come back home, to its usual day, all of them? other OCs included.
1. Chapter 1 : The Calling

LunaTale : ... * sit on the corner*

Elyce : *Staaaaareeeeeee*

(40 minutes later)

Elyce : Oi

Luna : Gyaa! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I just like to imagine it ! not going to make it! They're cute! Spare me!

Elyce : Promise me you won't delete this one and make a new one

Luna : Eh?

Elyce : I can't become my 4th job! I can't get my ********! The Chaser thinks I'm weird!

Luna : Sorry.. I pormise. While I'm not writing this. I'm imagine about what should I write. The ending, the job, the relationship.. and other. It's almost done. don't worry, if i have spare time, I'll write.

Elyce : *Pout*

(Ronan's pov)

"We're here, your majesty" I bow to the Queen of Serdin. As well as the other.

"Rais your head,. No need to be so polite. We already know each other pretty well" The Queen is smiling and chuckling a bit.

"We can't, Your Ma-.." me

"It's an order" Said the Queen straight. I glance to the other. We stand up.

"Is it an important mission, Your Highness?" Elesis's asking.

"Well.." The Queen's sighing.

"As you can see… I'm worried about a rumor that a strange creature that somehow looks like a bear has appeared at the Hell Bridge" The Queen continues.

We silence a while, trying to get connected to the sentence that the Queen has say.

(Amy's pov)

"Excuse me, Your Highness. Did you just say Bear?" I raise my hand. The Queen is nodding.

…

"That's sound.. weird…" Jin mutters.

"Don't judge someone by how it's look like.. do you know how big is it?" The Queen's smiling.

'I guess she has a purple aura behind her.. or is it just my feeling.. ' I sweat drop seeing the Queen's smile.

(Ley's pov)

"This?" I put my hand on air.

…

"There's no way that big Ley" Elesis laughs. I floating almost reach the roof.

"Honestly.." The Queen begin.

'_Honestly'.._ It's a bat thing.

"That creature is almost that size." The Queen.

…

"Kidding?" Elesis don't know what kind of expression she has to show.

"If I'm kidding, why should I call you?" The Queen smiling again.

"My apologize.. But, what kind of creature is that? Looks like bear, around 3000 inch?" Elesis

(Arme's pov)

"Nu-uh.. never see a creature like that. And… how did you know the size of this builing?" I mention my opinion and stare suspicious at her.

"I- I just guess" Elesis

"Huge bear! Fluffy~!" Amy squeeze her arm near he cheeks.

"Hey, Ley. How do you know the size? Do you ever see it before?" Ryan's asking, looking at Ley that above him, lazily.

"Nope. Never." She said coldly. Ryan just stood there feel hurt.

"Maybe it's a demon? Dio comes here from there right?"

"So.. You want us to take a look at it?" Ronan

"Yes. And if it's dangerous, you may capture it" The Queen

"Not kill it?" Dio said with sharp eyes.

(End of Arme's pov)

"Looks like you pretend to be scary again.. Uhh~ Scary" Ley rests her chin on her arm, while floating. Looking down at the demon that seems irritates.

"Shut up" He said cold.

"My.. my.. scary" Ley's taunting again.

"Now.. now.. Dio, don't listen to her. We would like to continue our talk" A beautiful female elf is smiling brightly to the demon.

"Uh-.." Dio seems know what's behind that smile.

"I think it's best if you capture it. We can do a research on it" Said the Queen.

…

"Of course, Your Majesty" The knight with indigo hair bows.


	2. Chapter 2 : Untouchable Thing

**LunaTale :Oopss.. I forgot the line..**

**Elyce : I just thinking about it.. most of the author already read your story and know my name.. but Isn't it better if you censor my name in here?**

** LunaTale : ... Oopss.. I forgot to censor it..**

**OC : ...*face palm* It's no use.. Stupid**

**LunaTale : Ah Right! I forgot that I'm stupid**

**OC : Arggh-.. **

**LunaTale : Ah! I forgot to tell you about the "Play".. you can turn the music contained in the story. Probably will make the atmosphere more ... more.. *think***

**OC : *Sweet drop***

**LunaTale : Forget it.. remember the "bear" thing that appear in my previous story.. I forgot to tell you how big it was.. It's very very huge.. I wonder how can it become so small suddenly.. Red land is Hell Bridge.. it's red. I'm still learning at this. Tell me what my mistake, probably the grammar... And tell me if you confuse. I don't want to confuse my self and the reader.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Hell Bridge- a few days after the calling)<strong>_** -Play Hetalia –I'm Hungry(Chibitalia's theme)**_

_The Chaser is walking on the Red Land. Not finding any monsters that usually there. _

"Hey" Ley's calling randomly.

"Hm?" and Lire responds her randomly

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Ley

"Umm.."

_**(Flashback)-Play Hetalia - No Compromise In Heart (Russia_s theme)**_

"_Because we don't know anything about the creature, so I think it might be best if all of you go."Said a woman in red armor._

"_What? I have a plan to do. I thought I'm not coming" Said Sieghart_

"_what kind of plan did you have to do?" Elesis glances, seems already know the answer_

"_Resting my head on the soft cloth" Sieghart._

"_No more refuse, all of you, dismiss" Knight Master glares to the knights._

_**(End of Flashback)-Play Hetalia Endless Life-Serious**_

"Arghh! Weaklings! I don't want to be this red, dry, hot, ugly place!" Said Ley, annoyed.

"At least you're flying not walking" Lass

"I also use my stamina to flying to fool!" Ley glares to the silent killer.

"I'm tireeed…!" Amy mumbles.

"Spoiled girl" Lass glares back.

"You wanna fight!" Ley starts forming an energy ball on her hand.

"Don't fight you guys~~" Said Arme trying to stop the two. But they started it.

"_Sigh_. I want to sleep.." Sieghart mutters.

Suddenly, the red knight in front of them stops and turns to them.

"Be quite all of you!" Elesis's shouting loudly, making the other surprised and the one that fighting stopped fighting.

…

"It's his entire fault! He makes my mood down!" Ley points to Lass that fold his arms.

"It's also you fault that insulting him" Arme

Ley's glaring to the mage.

"Eeep!" Arme squeaks shortly.

"Hey Hey! Okay! It's been about three days and we haven't found it. But we mustn't give up" Said Elesis encouragements the group.

…

…

No reply

"Hey" Elesis calls. Everyone stare towards her with surprised face. Confuse. She turn back and found….

**Hetalia - What It Is_ Is #1! (America_s theme)**

Almost 2 times of Samsara's size.. or maybe more.. why they can't find it?

"Bloody hell.." Sieghart mutters.

"Weird coincidence…" Jin

"It's looks like a bear.. white.. so huge.." Arme

Not moving.

"Is it sleeping?" Jin

"Hey.. it's a lucky day" Ley suddenly float up fast.

"Don't be afraid because of the size" Sieghart walks forwards, followed by Dio and Zero.

"I can have a research too…" Mari prepares her mallet.

"I can't wait until I defeat this guy" Elesis swings her swords.

"My… My.. it's a huge creature" Lire pull the string of her Composite bow. Point her bow to the sky.

"If it's this huge.. how can we can't find it.." Ryan mutters.

**(Somewhere not far from the Chaser's location)** -**Hetalia - Seasonal Flowers (Japan_s theme)**

"So lucky I found this place. No one here..safe~" A girl's voice that seemed mature and childish at the same time, she's walking across the red land. And then she's slowing.

'Except the unknown man that appear a few days ago.. looks like a soldier to me. I wonder.. ' She place her finger to her chin.

"Maybe I should move.. Yeah.. move.." She speaks and gives a happy smile. Speaking to herself, or maybe someone else?

**(A few minutes)**

"I'm almost arrive~.. …" She skips quickly. After a few steps she stops. Still in her happy smile. The atmosphere behind her changes into dark violet.

"We have companies, huh…?" Still in happy smile.

**(Back to the Grand Chase)** -**Hetalia - Colorful Life Of Pasta (Italy_s theme)**

…_pant.._

…

_Pant..pant.._

…

The Grand Chase lying down on the ground, panting, out of stamina.

"What the hell is this thing?.. This thing is super huge, but why can't I touch it!" Elesis shouts and pants.

"I think there's a barrier on it.. I can feel magic on it" Arme's panting, turning to the blue haired girl that preparing some weird mechanical things.

"'.!" Ley put both of her arms on the air, Banzai. A small dark ball appear a bit, and then it get bigger.

"O-Oi!.. Ley! W-what are you going to do" Sieghart senses a bad thing will happen.

"You'll see" Ley's grinning. The ball getting bigger and bigger.


	3. Chapter 3 : I'm Mad

**LunaTale : Ah, I forgot.. here's the link for the music : _http : / audio . isg .si/audiox/?q=node/47749_(delete the space)  
><strong>

**LunaTale : **

**(1) Mirror is the main item in this story, no spoiler**

**(2) She's angry**

**(3) Examine = take a look = stare with seducing eyes.**

**LunaTale : I forgot to write the Disclaimer... sorry.. I don't own Grand Chase.(X_X... sorry..misspell)  
><strong>

**OC : I'm sleepy..**

**LunaTale : ah.. sorry. Let's go to bed~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere near the Grand Chase)-Play Hetalia - No Compromise In Heart (Russia_s theme)<strong>

(OC's pov)

…

I peek a bit. I know that they must be a powerful one.

..

'I already put some barrier.. even thought it has its own barrier' I pouts.

'_Don't do anything stupid' _Ah, a man's voice talks to me.

"I'll check the situation first..Go" I summon a small black creature. It fly slowly towards that group of … human, elf, and demon..

"Ah.. they get along each other.. Is that really a demon?" I whisper

'…' He stares at the floating girl and then the other.

'_Yes.. 3 demons, 1 elf, 1 druid and 8 humans, except the one with black hair. His not a human' _He said.

"Woah.. Cool.. That one looks like me! Ah, druid?" I get excited by myself. The group panicked because of the female demon that flying.

"_The one with orange hair_" He says

"O-oh.." I watch them for a while.

"That's so big" I mutter, looking at the dark ball that woman holds. Some of them tried to stop her but .. no use.

"I bet that's going to explode this place" I mutter again.

'_Aren't you worried? You will fail the exam'_

"I hope that explode won't make it awake" I turn back and slide my back on the rock, sit on the ground.

"They look happy" I mutter as I looked at the sky.

'…'

'_They terrified' _He said straightly. I chuckle. He's fading into a light ball. Floating towards his Mirror(1) on my belt.

I put both my fingers on my ear...

_*Big Explode*_

**(Grand Chase) Hetalia - Colorful Life Of Pasta (Italy_s theme)**

That explode make a thick black smoke. Combination from the dirt, dust, and .. something else..

_Cough!..Cough!._

_..._

"Are you crazy? Blowing the whole place suddenly like that!" Dio shouts towards his childhood friend that now is lying on the ground, coughing.

"At least that some good explode and surely that thing turns into a pulp" Ley stands up and coughs a bit.

"Thank god I'm still alive.." Elesis is grateful to the God, tears on her eyes.

"Err.. I don't think so" Jin mutters since he's the nearest one with the creature. It is still in it current position, not moving.

"Whaaaat-…" Ley can't believe that her skill doesn't work at all.

"That's a good thing" Lire says as she pats her cloth from the dirt

"What do you mean?" Ley's pouting.

"The Queen asked us to bring it alive, not DEAD!" Elesis shouts angrily.

"Then what will you do? At least I've tried to do something" Ley pouts even more.

"Everyone, don't fight, please. Ley, you should hold yourself a bit more" Ronan scolded the group.

"Grand seems so angry…" Zero mutters as he lifts Grandark.

"That's a strong barrier I've ever seen.. I should study about it" Mari says. But she has purple background (2)

"M-Maybe.. W-w-we.. Shoul-ld… ask this.. t-thing.." Amy's suddenly shaking, pointing to her head. The Chaser turns to her.

Oh, a small dark creature stood on her pink hair. It has a big violet pair of eyes, black skin, and fangs.

"Waaah! Amy! What is that thing on your head?" Jin shocks, pulling his Vajra, pointing it towards the small creature.

"Why we face two weird creatures at the same day?" Arme wonders.

A dart suddenly hit the creature.

"Kyaah~!" Amy surprises and closes her eyes with her hand.

"Hey, that's dangerous! What if you dart hit her?" Jin turns to the Striker, the one who threw the dart.

"It didn't hit her" Lass sighs. They start arguing.

**(Oc's pov)**

"Woah.. Cool! That man has a good aim" I get excited by myself again.

"Hey, who are you?" A boy calls me.

…-**play Hetalia - I Think Aru (China_s theme)**

I turn back slowly, and there's an elf ,err… I mean a druid .. standing behind me.

Ah..Shoot.. My hideout has been discovered.

"W-Who are you?" I jump, shock.

"Hey.. it's me the one who ask first. By the way, what are you doing here? It's dangerous here, right?" He said

"Err… Y-yeah.. I.. I just pass by here. Oh! What are you going to do with that?" I'm very nervous but I point at the huge bear.

"Oh.. We're just securing it. I think it might be dangerous" He said as he takes a look at his friends

"O-oh.. But, I don't think it's dangerous"

"Eh? Well, we don't know that either-.."

"Hey! Ryan! What are you doing?" An elf girl calls him.

"Ah! Lire, I found a girl here" He replies.

**(Grand Chase) Hetalia - Hetalia Endless Life- Serious**

"Girl?" Lire's wondering.

"Hoo.. you found a new girl wolf boy?" Sieghart teases with a smirk after he hears Ryan's reply.

"W-what? No! Look, I think she peeked on us" The druid grabs the girl's wrist.

"Let's go" He said to the girl, she's gulping. Both of them slide down the high ground to the Grand Chase. When they arrived down, Sieghart suddenly examine her.(3)

"Are you a spy?" Sieghart takes a look at her face, but his face is so close to her.

"…." The girl said nothing, she just shook her head.

"Oh, then what are you doing here?" Elesis stares at her.

"Ooh~ I.. I just passing by, Ha ha ha ha.. Don't worry, I'm not an enemy" The girl laughs as she slowly walks back step by step.

"Your word sound suspicious.." Elesis puts her fingers on her chin, thinking.

"And for that, I have to examine you" Sieghart said. He puts his hands on her shoulders as he smiles.

"..?" The girl confuses before he's grabbing her head and pulling her hood, reveal her face.


	4. Chapter 4 : Trouble

**LunaTale : Ah~ Yeah! Finish!.. ... ... ... ... I think my writing style is become worse... *sulking alone on the corner*  
><strong>

**Sorry.. I don't have many soundtrack.. But I love Hetalia! And Grand Chase \^A^/..."the girl"=OC  
><strong>

**[1]some random name.. Lunafer is a bit weird.. right?right?right?**

**[2]I'll give the picture on the next chapter xD(I'll try to draw Amy as well.. and Sieghart..)**

**[3]Ah.. I suppose to fill it with a title.. but I can find the right one.. Later~ on the next chapter~**

**Elyce will explain about the mirror thing on the next chapter too~... Huh.. I guess it's going to be a long one.. Oh! I'll split it into 2 parts!  
><strong>

**Oh! Oh! if you want to read some Hetalia fanfic~ I found a website~ (Please don't block my id... Sorry!) If you want to know you can PM me~.. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Previous) Magical Illusion ~Theme of England~<strong>

_"And for that, I have to examine you" Sieghart said. He puts his hands on her shoulders as he smiles._

_"..?" The girl confuses before he's grabbing her head and pulling her hood, reveal her face._

* * *

><p><strong>(End of Previous) Hetalia - Colorful Life of Pasta (Italy_s theme)<strong>

….

"Woaah! Are you my long lost sister or something?" Sieghart surprises by his self after he stares at her.

"Hmm.. She does look like you,.. but her eyes not" Ronan puts his fingers on his chin, thinking.

"I really don't know you. You-" The girl begins to speak until Sieghart put his face closer to her. His silver eyes stares deeply to her silver brownish eyes.

"Hmm. Yeah.. It looks like silver from far. It has brown color on it. Hey.. You have a pretty eyes" He said, smirking and then hugging her.

"Hey, old man! Don't fool around and help us a way to bring this to the Castle!" Shouted his grand grand daughter, she's pointing to the huge and white sleeping bear with an annoyed looks on her face.

The immortal turns to her grand grand daughter.

"As long as that thing doesn't attack it will be fine!" He said, lazily. After he says that, the girl on his hold suddenly shoves him away. He stumbled and almost falls but he gets his balance back before he did.

"Hey.. hey" Sieghart groans

* * *

><p><strong>(Oc's pov) Hetalia - Hetalia Endless Life- Dim Chapter<strong>

"I don't want to interface, but.. it would be better if you didn't do anything with it" I said.

And I sure I'm blushing when I said that, that's why I push him. I hope he won't mad.

The groups stare at me. I gulped

"I'll ask you one word, why?" the beautiful elf asked. Oh, even her voice is so calm and beautiful.

…

I silence…

* * *

><p><strong>(OC's mind) Hetalia - I Think Aru (China_s theme)<strong>

**-"Because I said so!"**

**-"Because that thing is super huge, what will happen if it's waking up?"**

**-"Because I have a duty to take care of it! Of course I ask you to don't bother it!"**

**-"Err… I don't know.. I think … It's the best way?"**

* * *

><p><strong>(End of OC's mind)<strong> **Hetalia - What It Is_ Is #1! (America_s theme)**

"Err.. I don't know.. I think.. It's the best way?" I shrugged.

'_Idiot..'_

…

"And why do you think it's the best way?" Lire frowned

"Err.. Ah.. um.. " I'm brooding…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>(end of OC's pov) Hetalia - Colorful Life Of Pasta (Italy_s theme)<strong>

There's a smoke coming out of her forehead.

"Quit fooling around, you're its owner right?" Elesis crossed her arms.

"How did you find out?" The girl suddenly jumps because of surprised, how did the red lady know it?.

Elesis just stares at her.

"She's just guessing, and you just admit it a second ago" Arme's sighing.

"Guess… "the black haired girl repeats.

"How stupid am I…" The girl looks away, with a gloomy face.

"So.. we found the owner. What are we going to do, huh?" Ley massages her wrist.

"We aren't going to harm her, Ley" Ronan lets out a sigh at her, Ley's giving him a pout.

"Jeez.. Would you explain what that thing is? And why is that here?" Elesis's scratching her head and sighing.

"I'm a honest person … And.. you guys seems friendly" The girl that looks like Sieghart walks towards the "thing", followed by the Grand Chase's eyes.

"This is supposed to be called Lys Blanch**[1]**..I dunno what it's mean.. We usually used this for daily life. But this one is for the hard work, like build a building.. others.. So it's some kind of a pet.." She said, patting the body.

...

"..Re-really..?" Jin couldn't believe it

"Sound nonsense" Ley stares deeply.

"Why is that thing so big..?Is there any bigger size than that?" Ryan takes a glance on its head.

* * *

><p><strong>(OC's pov<strong>** again****) Hetalia - What It Is_ Is #1! (America_s theme****)**

"Well… I don't know.. " I'm sighing.

'_Oh.. you're telling that to stranger' _a man voice murmured, coming from my waist, Rene's Mirror.

"Umm.. I'm truly sorry. But I can't tell you more than that" I smile nervously, tilting my head.

"Then, we can't let you escape. It's our order to bring it back" Elesis puts a serious face.

"And.. just when did you become straight like that Elesis.." Lire give a flat respond

"Are you really going to bring that to your home? You even don't know how to touch it" I'm pointing to Lys Blanch with straight face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong> **Hetalia - America_s Cleaning Of The Storage- Reminiscence**

"Would you tell us how?" Ronan asks politely, probably hoping that she will tell.

"I can't. Seriously. You can just tell your Master that it suddenly dissapear or something." I suggest.

"Tell me~ Is that your pet?" I decided to cling onto her. She seems not going to attack. And she's quite tall.

"Eh.. that's.. no.. that's.. um. I just have a duty to take care of it"she said

"take care? For what?" I ask again, I'm playing with her long dark hair that tied in one and then two pony tail.**[2]**

... She doesn't answer me. Instead, she stares at me.

"Eh? What's wrong?" I questioned her.

"Ah.. No.. it's nothing" She said, stil stared at me.

"Hey, Are you a lesbian?" Sieghart suddenly mutters flatly. Oh~ I see a red arrow struck on her head. Tehehehe..

"W-why did you say that?" She blurtered.

* * *

><p><strong>(OC's pov)<strong> **Hetalia - What It Is_ Is #1! (America_s theme)**

"Anyway! Let's just forget about today. We don't meet, you never see this." I said as I slowly ask the girl with pink hair to get off me.

"And who are you giving us order?" the white haired guy is giving a sharp glare. Ah.. He looks like Rene, except his azure eyes.

...

"If you don't want to -..."me

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Someone shouted. It's coming from the Lys. Oh no.. I hope.. they didn't..

* * *

><p><strong>(Lire's pov)<strong> **Hetalia - Hetalia Endless Life- Serious**

"Arme?" I'm calling her as I'm trying to find her. She is near its belly with Mari. Mari is holding something like a monitor.

"This is the source of the barried" Arme points towards a small glowing stone that stuck in the ground near it.

"What's that?" Ronan asks.

"I don't know" Arme holds the stone and pulls it.

"Ah! Don't you pull that out!" The girl warned.

_Plop!_

Oh.. too late..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming Next :<strong>__**Mein Gott (Instrumental)**_

"_Oi! You are the one who take care of it right? Stop that thing!" Elesis shouts at the girl._

"_I already told you not to disturb it!" the girl shouts back._

_The Grand Chase and the girl are hiding behind a big stone. Strong wind on the background somehow trying to blow out them._

"_Is it trying to kill its own care taker?" Jin shouts._

"_Arggh!" the girl groans. She grab one of the mirror on her belt, placing it in front of her face._

"_Rene, help me this once. Unseal,_**[3]**!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if there's something wrong with this chapter...<strong>**Oh yeah! You know Rene right?Right? Hoho.. Elyce will tell his full name~.. Rene~Rene~**_** Ufufufufu...~**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Magic Mirror?

Luna : It's Sunday xD! *giggling*

Elyce : Once again.. I think she's drunk…

Luna : Aww~~ I'm not drunk~~ I'm super happy xDDDD

Elyce : it's the same.. let me guess.. game, story line, drawing, voice..

Luna : Yeeeey! RIGHT! I'm found almost 85% of this storyline.. xDD … it's a really good story xDDD…! And! I can draw male at least.. but I'm still training now.. so .. I can draw both male and female perfectly… (I'm having problem with drawing the girl part after I can draw male…)

Elyce : Aren't you supposed to study?

Luna : Don't worry! Leave it to me! If I'm in my good mood, I can handle everything xDDDDD. Plus xD! I discovered Elyce's, Rene's, Crey's(still thinking about the name), and Ruelle's voice! Yey!... oh.. Mei and Kyrie(still thinking the name) too… I want to explode!*explode*

Elyce : I can't say anything *sigh*.. she's really troublesome if she's like this

Luna : *back in one piece* another step closer to make my own anime xDDDDD.. oh.. a OC will appear in this chapter :D.. I still didn't get the answer yet..

**Disclaimer : I don't own Grand Chase(always forgot to say this)**

**Note : The BGM is available at the game.. updated soon at Youtube xD**

* * *

><p><strong>(Previous Chapter)<strong>

_"Arme?" Lire called her as she's trying to find her. She near its belly with Mari. Mari is holding something like a monitor._

_"This is the source of the barrier" Arme points towards a small glowing stone that stuck in the ground near it._

_"What's that?" Ronan asks, following Lire behind her._

_"I don't know" Arme holds the stone and pulls it._

_"Ah! Don't you pull that out!" The unknown girl warned._

_Plop!_

_Oh.. too late.._

(Elyce's pov)

Ah… she pulls it…

At the same time when Arme pulled out the stick from the ground, Lys's eyes open. Her(1) violet eyes seems angry. It's suddenly swings its arm towards the six members near it.

Arme and Mari that near its bully, Lire and Ronan behind her and Ley that unfortunately floating low near it. And Jin that almost gets hit but manages to dodge because he is the farthest from the other five members.

All of the five members got hit hardly by it's huge …paw(2) and send flying to the ground with loud thud.

"Ronan! Lire!" Elesis shouts seeing her friends get hit hardly. And of course she also worried about the other three.

"You will pay!" She's going to rushes towards the raged pregnant Lys, but someone hold her wrist.

"You better stop if you don't want to end like them. They won't die.. they just fainted. You better think a better way to stop this rather than attack it with your anger" I warn her.

"…but.. !" Her face is mixed in anger, worry, and confuse

"Hide first.. I save them first.. Um.. You! The one with horn.. You're a demon right? So you can teleported.. " after I ask Elesis to hide, I'm going to ask help from the demon. While I'm asking him, I created 3 golems, the same golem I summoned before to help me carry the unconscious members.

"Right..right.. I know.." He said as he disappeared in purple smoke and appears near Ronan and Lire. He lifts both of them on his arms and teleported back.

My golems are also doing the same. Except they carry them with biting their clothes.

"So.. what are you going to do, owner of the raged thing?" Elesis asked after all of us rush to a nearby big rock that maybe will protect us.

"First, I'm not the owner. Second, It's a living thing" I said

"Okay.. then-"

"_GROARRR-!" The shouts of Lys almost break our ears. At the same time, storm coming._

"_Geez! Just how did you use that to help you with your daily life!"Sieghart covered his ears._

"_I just being asked to take care of it! More importantly, every mother will angry if she's being disturbed!" I shouts loudly, almost _comparable to the sound of Lys. I pant, no one of them answered.

"I already tell you to NOT disturb it!.." I shout again.

"That's because you didn't tell us anything! You just said it's a secret!" Ryan shouted back.

"If you were asked to do the same thing, and a bunch of strange teens suddenly appear and say that they will take it, will you just tell them everything and let them!" I'm a bit annoyed.

"I'll take care of it then!" Sieghart suddenly grabs his Soluna and rush towards it. Can't take it at all, annoyed.

"_Unlimited Bl-.."_He starts his sklll_  
><em>

_Bhuag!_

Before Sieghart could at least finish his skill name.. Lys already ..slaps him.. send him back to our hiding spot with him saying 'you didn't at least let me finish my cool pose'.

"Welcome back" Amy said.

"Pft!" Elesis snickers but hold back.

"Is this the right time to laughing!" Sieghart is in shame right now, and angry. He's really being slapped by it. His cheek.. I mean.. head.. is burning red and blue.

"I think I hear it says 'you jerk!' to you.." Ryan mutters.

"Yeah.. you just about to hit a pregnant-" Jin's word got cut by a strong wind.

"Does Lys can use magic?" Dio suddenly asked.

"… I don't know.. I found it near the Mana Mountain. Maybe it gets magic from it. AH!" I discovered something.

"I know how to handle it" I said as I grab a small bag that mounted on my thighs.

"Mirror? What are you going to do with a mirror?" Elesis asked. I'm holding a mirror inside a transparent ball. It has a soul shape on the mirror with black wings behind white wings and lock in the middle. The mirror is pure white color, like an angel mirror. Except the black wings part.

"Rene, help me this once. Unseal,_Caged Aneion_(3)!"I said after I placed the mirror in front of me.

"_Don't be reckless!" _Suddenly the Rene's shouting.

_Click!_

The sound of lock unlocking. A white laser shot through me from the mirror right after that sound.

"Woah!" the red boy who was near me jump surprised. My body glowed in white. And it's a bit hurt.. Eh..hurt? that's.. weird.. I can't felt hurt right..?

"Ag!" I jerked because of a sudden pain. My body covered in light.

"_I told you to don't be reckless. You can't use my Animea_(4)_!" _Rene

"Who's that?" Ryan questioned after hearing Rene's voice. After he asks, Rene appears as a faint spirit. He has his icy white hair, icy white eyes, pale skin and his clothes is also white with a black gentleman jacket. A small bag on the pants, connected to his belt. And he has a small hair decoration with a small silver bell in the end of it.

"Wah! An angel~!" Amy said cheerfully, admiring the figure of Rene. Rene takes a glance at the pink haired girl and then to the demon with horn. Giving a slight sigh he turn his attention to me.

"_Our Mana difference is too far.. you'll get a big damage if you don't stop"_ His voice is faint too.

"He's my comrade…" I said to answer Ryan's question.

" Don't worry Rene.. I can handle this for a second. Would you..?" I smiled to him, panting. The light has gone. My black general clothes changed into white sage clothes with many straps and golden line.

"_Tch!.. fine.. " _He disappeared. After a few blink on my eyes.. my eyes color changed to white like Ren's. He's taking control of my body. I stand up, facing the raging Lys. I lifted right arm. And soon after I did that, a silvery gun appeared on my hand.

"Remember to don't kill it" I warn

"_.. she just ask for the egg, Elyce…Chain Shooter(4) !" _He shouts with my own mouth. So our voices blend into one. The deep gentle and my childish gentle voice (5). From the gun, bullet covered in white flame start to shot.

* * *

><p>Luna : Part one finished~ I still finding the repaired name for Kyrie.. after I found it, I'll just edit the last one with Kyrie's name on it xD<p>

**1. Yep.. it's a female**

**2. Bear has paws? I dunno.. just let it be xD**

**3. It's Rene's Animea… or.. title.. Aneion is my creation.. like the fusion of Angel and Demon.**

**4. Animea is a title for someone, everyone always have problem right? So.. the mirror is.. a magical thing to trans the trauma/problem into a new power.. like Rene's .. Caged Aneion.. Like an Angel and Demon trapped in the same cage.. something in his past that have a connection with cage.. hahaha.. just figure it out.. Ill draw it anyway xD**

**.. just figure it out.. Ren is like.. France's but a little higher.. I want to melt when I hear his voice .. like a gentleman voice XD.. and Elyce is both gentle and childish at the same time.. well.. it's calming but fun too.. complicated…**

Elyce : What kind of voice is that?

Luna : Yours~

Elyce : *sigh* it's weird

Luna : No~ It's good~ I just updated two new deviant at my deviant.. one is when I hear Rolling girl by Miku Hatsune and the second is just fly through my mind xD Ren and Elyce. And I want to draw eight main characters ( yes.. there are supposed to be eight character.. the rest is going to shown up but not really the main character… except I've changed my mind xD) after I'm hearing Love and Joy.. xD

_**Review :3? Just say the bad one .. I need it for improving my writing quality**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>almost forgot... now doing the characters drawing request.. Dante finished.. he's.. like.. well.. oh.. because the owner never reply my PM.. so I'll ask hear<strong>_

_**Dante : I can't color it perfectly.. I'm too lazy to line it.. and Can I borrow your OC.. I seriously need him  
><strong>_

_**The Saffron twins : I want to borrow your OC.. oh.. and give me a music~ it will give an idea about their pose**_

_**Zeta : Lesse... Which Elsword Hair? And give a music too~**_

_**... I can't remember how many more.. I just want to say, I might color it if I'm on my mood of lining, give me a music that fit the character(any music, I hope it's anime), and... well... that's all**_

_**Cya~**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Last Shot

Luna : Let see… Oh.. Ren's Animea's part two ~ I separated this because .. it's too long! 2000 words!... I think you might get tired.. so I make it two parts. And.. come to think of it.. I think Ren's Animea's skill is very complicated to make the animation…

Elyce : You can do it if you have a spirit to do it

Luna : I want too~~*whine*… but… I'm too lazy to make it..

Elyce : don't be lazy

Luna : Hey ~! That's a K-On sing~ Let's hear it.. maybe I will get and idea~~

Ahh..! Right.. Disclaimer : I don't own Grand Chase :D

* * *

><p><strong>(Previous)<strong>

"_Tch!.. fine.. " He disappeared. After a few blink on my eyes.. my eyes color changed to white like Ren's. He's taking control of my body. I stand up, facing the raging Lys. I lifted right arm. And soon after I did that, a silvery gun appeared on my hand._

"_Remember to don't kill it" I warn _

"_.. she just ask for the egg, Elyce…Chain Shooter !" He shouts with my own mouth. So our voices blend into one. The deep gentle and my childish gentle voice. From the gun, bullet covered in white flame start to shot._

**(Elyce's Pov)**

_Swish!_

I quickly swing my arm to upper lift. The bullets making a chain line, rush quickly towards Lys and trapped it in a ball cage. I can hear murmur from the group of the teens I meet. I'm also amazed at Ren's Animea's skill..

I've heard about it before from Sir Kyler, the mirror he gave me before hold a power of someone's soul.. One is Rene's, I never use it before.. because he helps me in real form. Mine is.. I never use it.. I don't know the name..

"Uh..!" I begin to felt more pain.

"…_."_ Rene gives a slight stare

Suddenly Lys's body become limp, it falls to the ground, unmoving.

"Hee.. what's happen?" I questioned.

"It's like.. Something is coming out from it's body" Ryan mutter, being the only one who can feel nature auras

Rene's quickly release himself from me. I collapse to the ground. It was hurt. I keep wondering why..

"Wow.. that's cool!" Ryan

"…" Rene let out a sigh.

"You're so beautifull~!"Amy suddenly appears in front of Ren. Ren looks a bit surprised because receive a glare from Jin. He let out a sigh again and disappears again.

"Eeh~! Where did he go?" Amy

"Back to his cage" I said as I get up.

"The mirror?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes.. Now I hope it still safe…" I jumped and rushed to a dead Lys.

"Poor her… Sorry.." I said patting its head. And then I start looking around it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elesis's pov)<strong>

"Hey… hey.. Elesis~!" Amy called me.

"What?"

"Do you think she's strong?" Amy smiled.

"It's not her power.. it's him" I said, looking at her that looking for something.

"It's the same.. why don't you invite her?" Ryan

"Found it!" Before I can answer that girl shouted. She lifts a small white colored bear.

"Waaaah~! What is that? What is that? It's so cute~!" Amy skips towards her. I follow her, but by walking. The other also follows, except Dio and Zero stay to guard the other that still faint.

"It's the baby.. poor him.. his mother died.. " She said a bit sad.

"Can I keep it?" Amy looked so cheerful.

"Eehh.. I don't know.. I'm sure I'm going to be a dead meat if I do" She said with shiver

"Did he call you Elyce?" Sieghart asked to her.

_Oh.. her name is.. Elyce, right…_

"Yeah.. Oh! I'm forgotten to introduce my self! My name is Elyce Faron, the one you meet just early is Ren Ellen… you can call him Rene if you want~" She said cheerfully.

'_Did she have a double personality? And she just introduces herself like that. Is she the one who shout at me before'_ I thought

"I'm Amy, the elf is Ryan, the white colored hair like Rene is Lass, the red headed Elesis, that's master Sieghart, Dio, Zero, and the fainted one. Arme with violet hair, Mari is the one with blue hair, Ronan is Elesis's couple the one with indigo hair, Lire is the beautiful one, Ley is the demon like Dio and Jin is the red one that almost get hit. And the one with grey is Zero~!" Amy introduces her self and the other. While she's doing that, Elesis give her a 'Hey! He's not my couple!'.

"Oh.. it's nice to meet you all.. Though.. it's not a really good meeting..hehe.. and half of you looked like them" Elyce smiled.

"them?" Amy asked a bit disappointed.

"Yes.. my **comrades~**" She said that normally but.. well.. that's a very disappointing word.. she already has a comrades.

"I hope we meet again, yes? I still have one task to do.." She said as she creating a portal.

"what task?" Ryan

"Well… Serene asks me to find a girl.. and give something to her" she places her finger on her chin, looking at the sky.

"hope we meet again.." Sieghart said in seductive way.

"I want to have a spar with you. Just in case, if you want. And you can kill him" I said

"Hee… I'm not that strong.. I'm lack at magic. Really..And why should I do that? " Elyce

"Well.. I just hope.. I can meet you again" Sieghart takes her hand. And take a kiss on it.

"_Hee.. you're a seductive one aren't you?" _Suddenly the man's voice from early appear. Oh..

"Hm?... " Sieghart is actually holding and kissing his hand(1). Ren stares old man with an annoy face. While Sieghart just blinks.

…

..

* * *

><p><strong>(Elyce's pov)<strong>

"W-W-Why did you here!" Sieghart suddenly let go Rene's hands, roughly.

"_Just don't hope you will met her again.. lets go" _Ren pushes me to the portal.

"Eh… but.. I haven't say the destination" I said, but already half way inside the portal.

…

"_Go randomly!"_ He said as he pushed me more.

" I think I see water behind the portal" I whine

* * *

><p>Luna : Yeah~ So.. his name is…. Kyler.. sounds weird.. Well Sir Kyler.. Sir Kyler.. oh~ I forgot! Please read again the The Animas Daily Life part 1. I edited it.. I forgot one thing.<p>

Note : (1)warning! Warning! This story contain a fluff between male.. just like that.. Lol.. Guess how Sieghart's face when he knows whose hand he's kissing. Lol.. Oh.. and some fluff between female.. and fluff between male and female..

Elyce : You pervert

Luna : Aww~~ M'not ~

**Review xD( I think I'm really fall in love with Ren..his voice~~)**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Cute Blue Girl

Luna : Aiyayayaa~ Sorry Dante~ I can't wait to upload anymore!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE,**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong>

_So... After that accident in the Hell Bridge, Brother Dante comes and helped us with the fainted one... since Arme and Ley is fainted, Dio is the one who teleported we back to the castle. Well, we repatriate them first to the Mansion._

_Lucky~ We didn't get scolded by the Queen. Elesis explained that we meet someone pretty strong. And pretty if I can added. She looks so mature… Blade is quite mature too.. but she's scary*shiver*_

_As I thought.. The Queen really said that if we did catch up with her again, we should to ask her to join us. But it's a pity.. I don't think she would accept. It would be nice if we have new friends._

"what are you doing?"

I jumped, surprised by a sudden voice. I hurried closed my book

"Brother Dante..! It's ..it's nothing~" I said. He stared at me with curious eyes.

"Let me see" He suddenly reaches my diary book

"A-aaaah! No! You don't!" I quickly slip my book to my bag.

"Must some pervert things, right~?" He smirked

"Hee! Of course not! It just about the girl I meet-... meet... meet" I just realize I was telling him what I'm writing...

"Oh.. you fall in love with her? Too bad... pity Jin" He wheezes.

"I don't. And why is Jin involved into this..?" I whine to brother

"So noisy.." Someone spokes

"Yo~! Kai!" Dante called, clings to him

"Shut up and get lost" Kaistern sends him a glare.

"Heee~ but I miss you~" Dante

"Gross!" Kai's hitting Dante on the gut by his elbow. Dante froze.

_'Dante... When did you turn into something like this..._' I sighed. Then I notice someone is on the door. It's Zero.

"Zero~ Hello~" I said tilting my head. He's nodding slightly.

"Have you see Aira?" He asked.

'_Hee~'_

"What's this? Why are you looking for her~?" I poked him with my elbow, smirking.

**(End of Amy's pov)**

* * *

><p>"... I think she forgets her umbrella" The grey demon said quietly with a blue umbrella on his hand. The girl beside her tilted her head.<p>

"I think she's on a mission right now" Dante, with a huge bump on his head and solemn face.**(1)**

"Alone?" Zero asked.

"Yep" Dante's nodding.

"You still have something to do, Zero" Before Zero can say anything, a woman speaks firmly behind them. There's standing a woman in red suits, blond hair and red eyes.

"..."Zero just stares at her

"Blade, Ace.. Find her and help her if she's in troubled" She said to the two members that were accidently near her.

"Why with **him?**" Said the one with black fur and red hair, sending the guy next to her a glare

"Zero just from a mission and he has to rest. And, he might has a duty today" Said Knight Master

"I..Don't really mind.. as long as she won't scratch" Said Ace avoiding Blade's glare.

"You have to think about yourself as well.." Knight Master walked away

"Yes.." The grey haired man said, in low voice. He's lending the umbrella to Ace.

* * *

><p><strong>(Marsh of Oblivion)<strong>

"Uwaa~~ I'm forgetting my umbrella~" A girl in blue fluffy dress whines, running from a bunch of Toxic Toad and Green Slime

After a while running and whining, she looked back

'Did I esc-.. 'Hoping

"So many!" She tried to run faster after seeing the creatures are increasing, but she begins to feel tired.

_Bhump!_

She hit something.. or someone. It's wet and tall.

'W-w-w...what's...what did I hit?' the blue haired girl screamed in her mind. When she looked up...

"Yaaaa~! S-swamp Monster!" She screamed at what she bump into, a tall figure with black hair and green marsh plant, water dripping from the hair. Like a marsh monster.

She begins to hit many times on its head and receive an "ow..ow...ow" , and then she tried to run. But tripped and fall down. She begins to hit randomly when the tall figures come closer to her.

"Wah~.. wait! Wait! I'm not a monster. Look. It's just a plant get stuck on my hair" the figure has a grown up female voice, tried to calm down the girl that just hit her.

"I don't believe it, you looks so scary~!" The blue haired whined.

"Well.. sorry. I just fall into a swamp.." the tall figure tired to removing the plant on her head.

"..." The blue haired girl calmed down, but then she just realize that the monsters are still chasing her. She about to warn the stranger she meet but..

"By the way.. are you the one named Aira?" after the plants is removed from her head, it showed her true appearance, a female with black long hair tied in two ponytails and a black uniforms.

"Y-yes..how did you know?" the girl asked.

"I have a business with..-"The black haired girl smiled.

_Chomp!_ Slime landed on the black haired one's head, chewing it. There's a silence for a second, mixed with the sound of chewing

* * *

><p><strong>(Aira's pov)<strong>

"It's eating you!" I panicked.

"Leave it to me" she suddenly said, massage her hands. She turns back at the monsters that are still chasing me.

"Hey~ Hey~ you little green monster, you can't touch this lady because she's one my friend's friend**(2)**" She said while grabbing a nearby root. It's a long root, long enough like a sword.

She begins to rush towards the group of toad and slime. And then she just… … hitting them one by one. Oh.. She just knocked them out?

(After a while)

(Elyce's pov)

"How did you get chased by these many creatures?" I asked, dropped the root. I'm walking towards the girl I accidentally hit, or hit me. I lend her a hand. She's still on the ground.

"I'm forgot to bring my weapon.. so.. It's kind of hard to cast a spell... and.. there's a slime on your head.. chewing.. you.." She mutters and smiles nervously, holding my hands and stands up.

"Oh.. I think I get it. But.. Aren't water mage can cast spell without their weapon?" I blinked and picking up the slime and put it down slowly. I'm muttering 'Go home' to it. And then remembering the last time I match with Serene.

I did snatch her weapon but she drives me away with water **(3)**.

"E-eh~.. I'm not that strong... How do you know I'm a water mage? And my name. I don't remember we ever meet" She said, tilting her head.

"..." I stared at her.

"?"

"You're so cute~~~" I said as I squeeze her because of cuteness.

"Uuh~~ I can't breathe~" She whines

"Sorry. I like cute things. Oh~ Do you know the way out? We'll talk about this when we get out this place. It will be troublesome I they wake up" I asked.

"Sure.. Um.. before that, why did you just knock them out? And I think.. You need a bath~" She giggling.

"I don't like killing. Oh yeah.. Maybe.." I mutter as I reaching something from my pocket. She gives me an "Oh" as a reply to my answer.

"This is a magic charm?" I said as I letting out a small charm.

"Oh~! That's the same charm I have. Are you a water mage too?" She asked

"Hee... I'm can't do any magic. I depend on magic stone I bring. Here" I give her Serene's charm.

"Where did you get this?" She asked again.

"My friends Serene, A personification of Water element **(4)**... She also use ice.. She ask me-"Suddenly I feel water splashed to me. And then it parted from my clothed and body, making my body dry.

"Wow.." I amazed, knowing that Aira was the one who did that.

"Now you're clean~ Thank you for the charm, miss..."

"You can call me Elyce" I smiled to her.

* * *

><p><strong>(After they got out of Marsh of Oblivion, Inn)<strong>

"Oh.. so you're on a mission? Alone? In that place?" I am looking at her directly.

"Yes~. Thank you for saving me, Elyce. I'm owed you" She said.

"You already clean me, instantly. It's cool~" I laughed.

"Is miss Serene really asked you to do this?" She asked, begin to feel sorry.

"Yep~ oh don't feel sorry.. she already know that I will ended up here.. this kind of things always happen.. except being lost in a unknown place" I begin to gloomy

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere)<strong>

"Wow.. she **is** really ended up in that world. Nice, Cora~" A girl with pale blue hair gives a thumbs to the green haired girl beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Elyce and Aira)<strong>

"How did you going to this place? Miss Serene said that to across a dimension need a lot of power. And you said you can't use magic"

"It's an accidental.. I can use teleport. Using stone and spell, I ended up here because I didn't say the destinations and going randomly" I buried my head on my hands

"And I accidentally found you because I didn't say the destination again when I'm using teleport for the second time.." I continue.

"And I'm ended up falling to the swamp..." I look even gloomier. Aira just giggled.

"Maybe it's fate?" Aira said

"…" I stares at her for a while..

_Maybe.. this is fate?_

"So you're going back after this?" suddenly Aira asked me, sounds sad.

"Hmm.. I still waiting" I said.

"For what?" She asked again.

"When I taking care of a mother from a holy creature.. I meet a group of teens. They disturb it. And so, the mother get angry and.. I can stop it because it's huge and using magic" I sighed

"group of.. teens.." Aira repeats my words.

"Some of them got hurt, and.. I don't want to make a conflict with them. So I asked Ren to help" I continue

"Ren?" Aira's tilting her head.

"Yes .. he's my friend too. He's resting now, probably exhausted because I'm borrowing his power. And then we killed it.. I didn't mean to do it. But if don't do that, she will raged more and probably hurt them" I said.

"And I can't go back now because I will be the one who exhausted form Mana lacking. I'm also borrowing his Mana to do magic" I continue

"Oh.. "Aira mutters, understanding my words. Suddenly..

_"Nyuu~"_ I notice the baby Lys behind me is begin to moving.

"Oh~ you're awake?" I grabbed it by its neck and dropped it slowly on the table.

"uwaa~ Its cute~ What is that? It has a horn, and long tail.. But it looks like bear. I thought it was a doll~" She giggled, somehow forgetting what I'm talking before. It's not a good thing to be remembered either.

"It's a Lys. Waiter, may I ask for milk?" I called a nearby waiter. The waiter's nodding and walk towards the counter.

"Eeh~.. If you're from that world, right? Did you bring money?" She suddenly asked me.

I smiled and there's silence. Lys added a small squeaks.

We already request two drinks for us, plus a glass of milk. We already drink half glass!

**To be continue-**

* * *

><p>Luna : Ugh Ugh… I guess my story is a bit boring.. somehow I just realize something but I forget what is it…<p>

Aira : My appearance~

Elyce : Cute~*hugs Aira*

Aira : Uuh~

Dante : I'm paired up with Kaistern *shock*

Kaistern : It's just as partner

Elyce : *chuckle**chuckle*

Luna : I'm having difficulty with the OCs Dx…. I hope they're not OOC! Blade hates human right? Ace is human.. umm.. and I think Dante is.. have the same attitude as Amy. And.. don't worry OCs, I'm not going to write something pervert xD….

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

**1 . Yup, after being hit on the gut, Dante get hit again on the head.**

**2 . Elyce's friend is Serene, and Aira is a friend of Serene xD(she call her miss because she's older)**

**3 . Probably tsunami..**

**4. You see~ this is the main part of this story.. this is(spoiler)…. xD… I will explain… around 5-10 chapters later :D**

I'm playing an online games called Wonderland Online :p.. wow.. one of the characters are just looks like Ren.. oh well~ just change the hair color~... somehow... Elyce is so weak in this game ._. Ren is stronger..


	8. Chapter 8 : Perfect Tactic

Luna : Okay.. No update for a month.. Geez… I only studied one night for 3 type of test! The reason why "no update.." because I can barely open my eyes… well.. I'm almost cured right now. and sorry for the long wait.. you know.. school..

Elyce : And homework*cuddling with cat(s)*

Luna : Yeah.. they're so troublesome.. hey… where did those cat come from?

Elyce : Eeeh~ I summon it.. I can do it right?

Luna : Yeah.. but it is a spoiler.. okay.. Elyce 2nd job is a Hatcher..

Elyce : What a weird name.. I feel like a chicken hatcher..

Luna : I'm not good at naming things… and she can only summon cats because of her lacks of magic

Elyce : But they're cute and strong~

Luna : "Any type" means.. those cat can become a monsters or something cuter…*shiver*

Elyce : *warm* =w=?

Luna : This room is so cold! *buried herself in the blanket*

**Disclaimer:****I ****don****'****t ****own ****Grand****Chase,**** Blade**** is**** Hunter****'****s,**** Ace**** is ****Clandarrlo****Slayer****'****s,**** Aira**** is ****Solica****'****s,**** Celcius ****too...****And ****did ****I**** miss**** someone?**

* * *

><p><strong>(Elyce's pov)<strong>

We keep silent for a while, and then I smirked.

"Hehehe~ don't worry~ leave it to me.. Do you bring any money?" after I said that I stood.

"Eeh.. I did.. But It's not many.. You want me to treat you?" She said, showed her money.

"No..No~ just one coin is enough "I took a coin from her hand, left the rest on her hand.

"Eh?" She confused.

I just walked to a crowd of peoples. And then I heard someone slammed the table.

"Hah! I win! Give me that money!" I heard a man shouted after that "slams" sound.

"No one can beat me in poker!" He shouted again after he reached the bet money. I could hear peoples were murmured about him.

"Can I join this game? Sounds interesting" I smiled. All the gazes turned to me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aira's pov)<strong>

'_What__ is __she __going__ to __do?__' _I keep questioned myself. Suddenly..

"Can I join this game? Sounds interesting"

"!" I jumped from my seat.

'_She__'__s __going __to __play __poker?__' _I panicked.

"Hoo~ such a pretty lady we have here. Of course~ you can play. But you have to set a nice bet" The man with beards said as he examined Elyce up and down. He placed his hand on his chin and smirked. At first, I don't know what's he was doing, but.. I just noticed that Elyce is a mature woman… with mature body…. He must be a pervert!

All the people in the inn started to get interested to Elyce's sudden challenge.

'_u-uwaa..~!__Elyce~__'_ I started to panic even more.

"Here" Elyce put the coin that she took from me.

… There was silence for a second.

And then all the people in the inn laughed.

"ahahaha! A coin! Seriously?" the man laughed so hard.

"Oh? You are afraid?"Elyce said, a young man stood from his seat and gave her his seat. She leans to her seat. The man took a glance once again on her. But seems Elyce noticed it.

"Hmm.. how about this.. If I win, you have to treat everyone in this inn including me of course..and…. If you win.. you can take the coin and me~" Elyce rested her chin on her hands, leaned forward. And then she narrowed her eyes

'E-eeeh!' I shocked at the word "me" that she said.

"E-Elyce~ What are you doing-" I didn't manage to finish my word, the man slam the table loudly.

"Deal! But with one condition, you'll do everything I say" the man shouted with a perverted smirk.

"W-wait! We-" Elyce held my shoulder to made me stop talking, she smiled at me.

"Fufufu~.. alright" Elyce chuckled. She took the card and began the game.

'Elyce… did you know you just selling yourself to the others don't you? You sure you will win this right?…" I keep talked in my mind, panicked and worried.

* * *

><p><strong>(After a while, thirst person's pov)<strong>

"Ah.." a man looks worried.

".." and another man looks amazed. The room inside the inn was incredibly silent. The entire gaze centralized to the poker table where there were two peoples played a card game.

"I call" the black haired girl placed her cards to the table.

"Woah.. it's a full house" someone muttered

"What! Why did you always win! What the hell is happening? You must be cheating!" The other man who seems like her opponent threw his cards aside.

"Oh? Do I?" The woman asked a nearby man behind her.

"E-eh? No.. I don't see she do anything cheating" the man said, amazed.

"Darn! One more time!" He slams the table again.

"Oh? But you already lose for.. oh.. I lost count..~ But I'll serves you" She said.

"Sir, we already lose many times.. we will lose all the money if you continue" said one of the man's servant to his master.

"Shut up! I'm sure I'll win this time!" He replied.

"Umm~ Elyce.." A blue haired girl behind the woman called her.

"Hm?" Elyce turned to her, smiled.

"How did you do that..? Aren't you… a bit.. lucky? You already won for more than twenty nine times~" She whispered to her. Elyce muttered a "So you do count it.."

"fufufufu~ it's because I'm cheating~" Elyce whispered back.

"W-what~? B-but.. how? you said.." The blue haired girl surprised, but still tried to lower her voice. She didn't want the guys near them heard what they were talked about.

"Do you ever know about vampire's special ability?" Elyce whispered, she received the card from the waiter.

"Eh.. N-no.. Ah… You're a vampire?" the girl surprised at what she heard

Elyce placed a finger on her lips, as a signal for the worried girl to calm(1). She opened the card a bit and took a slight look at the card. And then she put it down. She kept stared the five cards in front of her. But no one noticed that something appeared on her eyes and it was moving. And then the "thing" disappeared as she took the cards. Elyce put the card low.

"I call!" Suddenly the men slam the card to the table. Everyone's gaze turned to him

"Four of a kind" he said, with a grin. Everyone began to murmur.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aira's pov)<strong>

'_Uwaa..__what__'__s __going__ on?__'__(2)_I confused by everyone sudden action. I turned my gazes at Elyce. She just.. smiled?

"I call too" She put her cards, in open position.

"R-Royal Straight Flush!" someone said, another murmured from other.

"I can't believe this…" that man(3) fainted.

"Fufufufu~ games over" Elyce stood and took a small bag of money.

"As your promise, pay my bill and give the rest to the other" Elyce held my hand and walked to our table where the… L-Lys.. was drinking the milk. Uwaa~ so cute~

"We'll go now, little friend. Sorry to keep you waiting" Elyce said as she grab it by its neck and put it on her back. I followed her. And I could felt almost all the gazes in this inn were aimed toward us. I felt embarrassed..(4)

* * *

><p><strong>(After they're outside)<strong>

"Uum~…Elyce" I tried to call her after we were outside and walked out of the village.

"what is it Aira~?" She looked back, but still walking.

"What do you mean by vampire and vampire's special powers?" I nervously asked, because I'm a bit scared.

She suddenly stopped.

"?"

"right~ I forgot to tell you about that" She turned back, smiled again.

"Oh.. but it's kind of weird! Why are you telling us about your identity?" a girl's voice suddenly came out from my hood.

"Celcius~" I whined when my fairy suddenly popped out and rushed at Elyce.

"Wah~ a fairy~" Elyce had an amazed look on her face.

"Celcius, don't be so rude" I tried to scold Celcius. Uuuh~ she's so impolite

"Okay, first.. It's because my friend trust you. That's make me trust you too. And you're so cute~" Elyce was about to hugged me again, but she had smacked by Celcius before she could do that.

"Ouch" Elyce whined

"C-celcius~!" I tried to caught her. And I did it.

"But mistress! She's a stranger" Celcius struggled.

"Now now.. calm down" Elyce suddenly grabbed my hand that had Celcius on it. She narrowed her eyes, stared at Celcius. After Celsius made an eye contact with her, Elyce blew her.

"E-Eh~? C-celcius? What's happen?" I became panicked when I realize Celcius was now fainted.

"Please do not worry, she just asleep" Elyce let go of my hand. Lys was gripping her on her shoulder.

"What did you do?" I became even more scared.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elyce's pov)<strong>

"Vampire's eyes can do illusions.. Though mine is not really good at that, but I still can trick human and low creature… and what I did to your little fairy is not illusion.. it's just another vampire's ability I expert at." I said as I laughed.

"So.. you means.. you use illusion the whole game? That's cheating. And Celcius.." she said and then stared at that little fairy.

"I did say that I'm cheating. I can win without cheating too.. but using it is more efficient. Or.. you want me to lose? And please don't worry about your fairy.. she'll wake up soon" I sighed.

"E-eh~~ N-no! I don't want you to lose too! B-but.. isn't that man is going to get trouble?" her face flustered.

"No.. that man is also cheating. I can see that. That's why I'm challenging him" I said.

"…"

"Aira!" I heard someone called her name. Both of us turned our gazes to the sound source. It's a black haired male. About 16 or 18 I think.. and behind him, oh.. looked like a hedgehog.. and she seems irritated. She brought a blue umbrella with her.

"Ah~ Ace~ Blade~" Aira called them back.

'Oh..they're her comrades..' I sighed and walked away without them noticed me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ace's pov)<strong>

"Yo~ Aira. You forgot your umbrella. I thought you were still at the Marsh. Just who send you to that kind of place" I said with an annoyed tone

"Yes~ sorry for troubling you… The mission is complete. I just need to report what happened there" Aira said as she accepted her umbrella from Blade.

"Wow. You're so cool even without weapon" I hit her on the shoulder, not too strong.

"Ow.. hehe~ it's all thanks to E-..Aira turned back.

"?" We questioned who she was going to say. Maybe the tall one that walked away from us. Suddenly Aira ran towards her and..

"Elyceee~~ Don't go yet~~!" she jumped towards that tall person on the back and hugged her(5) on the back of her abdomen part. (6)

"U-uwaa!" The girl exclaimed

_Thud!_ The two of them fell to the ground.

"A-aira! Why so-" The black haired girl protested when we reached them.

"You said you can't go back right~? And you don't have place to stay. Maybe we can help you~" Aira said on top of the stranger.

"…who's she?" Blade asked.

"She's the one who helped me back there. She was good at fighting, even with a root. And she's good at cheating" Aira said cheerfully

"I.. I don't think those thing are something I should proud about.." The girl murmured under Aira.

"wow.. you're fighting with root? Ahaha. Cool" I laughed and helped Aira to stood. Blade helped the stranger to stood.

"because it will be hard if you use nails as weapon to fight slimes and toad" She said as she lifted her hand.

"Yeah.. but it's kind of funny" I laughed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blade's pov)<strong>

"Is this thing real?" I asked. I keep stared at the white thing with horn and along tail behind the girl. Suddenly it's turned to me. I'm shocked a bit. It had big purple eyes. Then it swung its paw towards me.

"_Kyunn~_"

"C-cute…" I murmured

"Yep. Too bad this cute thing will turn into a scary creature" that stranger said

"Why don't you going home with us? Maybe we can help you~" Aira cling into her.

"Aira… why are you asked this lady .. um.. knights.. to home with us?" Ace whispered to her. It's enough for me to hear it.

"Elyce.. and.. don't call me lady~ I'm not so a lady like person~" She chuckled.

"E-elyce?" Both of us surprised.(7)

"What's wrong?" Aira asked.

"Elesis and the others is already go home and reporting about what happen at the hell bridge" Ace explained

"And she mentions Elyce for disturbing their mission" I moved aside and walked toward Ace.

"Hey Hey~ It's not me the one who disturbing. They are going to capture a pregnant creature. And unfortunately.. I was the one who killed it.." she sighed.

"Yeah.. they said you were also strong. Well.. not you. They mention Rene.." Ace said as he folded his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elyce's pov)<strong>

"You know? From my opinion, they're also strong and smart. They can find the barrier source and smart enough to know how to waking her up and making her angry" I said in annoyed tone.

"I'm not blaming them for make me killed her.. It's my fault too. Because I don't know anything about spell and does something reckless that make us ended up here" I continued.

"Maybe it's fate?" Aira said the same thing she said from before.

"Yes.. maybe. Cora.. Knows about this.. " I grab Aira's shoulder to ask her to let go of me after I said that.

"I don't want to going with you.. that will make a conflict between us. Our business is done. I'll just wait for them to take me home" I said firmly. Aira had a sad look on her face, and she began to cry.

"I..I thought.. it ..it would be nice if.. we could be friends…" She said between sobs and cries. Her friends send me a glare with "You make her cry".. words.

"Uh.. Ahh.. D-don't cry Aira.. Sorry. But, we can't. I think it would be nice too. But I also have friends at my home.. Though they wouldn't miss me very much even if I gone for a while" I tried to comfort her. But I never comforted crying kids. When Rey or Rone.. well he often cries.. the one who comfort them is Mei..

But.. Aira cried even more. And the two person next to her were sending me a "You make things worse.." stare.

"...~" I lose..

"O-okay… I.. will going home with you. So don't cry, okay?" I completely lose..

"Okay~" She whipped her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ace's pov)<strong>

"Are you sure about that Aira..? Even if the Queen said that she can join the Grand Chase.. but we still don't know if we can trust her yet""I said in our discussion. The three of us were crouching at the corner far away from that 'Elyce', talked about Aira's statement about asking that person to going with us.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she was a trustable person." Aira said cheerfully.

"But she did make your fairy pet faint.." Blade said.

"That's because she want to calm down Celcius and explain about that cheating thing more efficient" Aira replied.

"and.. she's cheating?" Blade asked. Aira replied with a nod and"Uh-uh"

I'm and Blade make an eye contact.. with worried looks.

_She__ definitely __not__ someone __who __can __be __trusted__…_ we had the same thought in the our eyes contact.

* * *

><p>Luna : I don't know what to say…this one is monoton too..huh?...*sleepy*..<p>

Elyce : You like S*k*ra right now

Luna : *sleep*

Elyce : yeah.. she become sleepy every times… and oh~ I don't know I can play poker~

Ace : you cheated

Elyce : Let test it out~

Ace : You asking for it

Aira : hehehe~ please review~

Note :

1 . I don't know the words.. like shook the card? Mixing the card? I get this idea when the image of Allen Walker flies through my mind.

2 . Aira doesn't know how to play poker xD

3 . the one who play with Elyce

4 . Aira is shy.. she feel embarrassment when all the gaze is at them

5 . Ace know Elyce is a girl because Elyce's long hair.

6 . Ummm like hugging from behind.. because Aira is short.. so she hug the abdomen part and make Elyce lose her balance and fall forward.

7. yes.. I know.. Aira mention Elyce's name when she hugs her.. but they didn't hear it clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if there are some mistakes.. because I'm quite sure.. something wrong with this one when I upload it<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 : Dangerous Woman

Luna : Hi... I'm back.. *sigh*.. I need a tutor *whine*

Elyce : Luna just had a fever twice in a week..

Luna : triple.. after I sweated a lot.. and then sleep.. the fever is back.. argh..

Elyce : You need to drink a lot of water

Luna : leave that aside.. now! to the point! ... ... somehow.. I want to draw~*leave*

Elyce : *sweat drop*... you see.. Luna just improved her drawing style.. to a higher level. She wanted to make a manga about the Original Story of her OCs.. hmm.. me..=w="..

the problem is.. she don't know the setting of place, modern life.. or rpg(adventure like GC).. though the plot is the same.. should she make the poll? but i has nothing to do with GC...

Luna : I'm back...! again!... *sigh* don't worry readers! I will keep improving my writing!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Grand Chase**

* * *

><p><strong>(Grand Chase Mansion)<strong>

"Eeek! Lire! Hid me!" Amy whined and rushed at the half sleepy elf.

"Amy.. what is it?" the elf asked the Starlet in low voice.

"Uwaa~ Torn is going to kill me!" Amy said while trying to hide behind Lire.

"What did you do?" Lire asked.

"I just put a kitty ears on his head while he's sleeping. And then.. and then~!" She whined

_**Slam!**_

"**Where ****is**** she?****"** A blue haired boy slam the door open . He had a dagger on his hand that glowing violet brightly. When he saw a trembling pink puppy behind the elf, his face darken, making his eyes seems glowing.

"_Eeeek_!" Amy screamed after seeing Torn's eyes. Just when the Soul reaper about to jumped towards her, a portal suddenly appeared above him, and something fell right on him.

_Thump!_

"Ouch!"

"Owie.."

"Yo..! Torn. What'cha doin' down there?" A black haired guy greeted his partner.

"**Get Off Me****"**Torn darken. Only receive a slight gulp from his friends and they hurried to stand.

"Aira~~ Zero is looking for you and-.. huh?" Amy is about to dash at Aira to hug her but stopped because of two reason. One.. Torn still wanted to kill her.. two..

"Elyce?" She called, recognizing the black haired gir-woman..

"Yo.. we really meet again.." Elyce said with a straight face, showing her palm as a greetings. She was helping Aira to stood up from Torn. Torn also stood after Aira got off from him. But he did calm down a bit. He was staring at Elyce and then he moved closer to her face.

"You have a Soul Reaper's scent.. but you're not one.. Who're you?" he asked with cold tone.

"Eeeh~~… must be Raleigh's.. He's a Soul Reaper too" Elyce said with her usual tone.

"Raleigh.." Torn repeats the Soul reaper's name.

"What happen? I heard a scream just now-.." a red haired male slit from the door. But then he stopped. Torn turned around his cold gazes toward him, while Lire still sleepy so she didn't really understand the situation.

"uwah! Ral-…! oh.. no.. you don't have those cute curls…" Elyce disappointed when she just remembered how Raleigh's hair looks like.

"Why are you here?" Jin stated his question.

"Jin, don't worry. I was the one who bring her here" Said Aira.

"No.. I mean.. why? Didn't you already go home to your place?" Jin made a various hand symbols.

"Oh.. that's.. I said I was-"Elyce tried to explain when

"Uwaah! It's so cute~!" Amy suddenly jumped behind her and interrupted her, she was looking at the Lys baby.

"Uhmm...~ Elyce? Oh, you're the one we meet at the Hell Bridge" Lire muttered in her sleepy tone, began to understand what happening.

"Okay.. I just come here because Aira asked me to.. After I-"someone tugged Elyce's clothes, making her stop talked and turned to the one who was tugging her. Aira, who was beginning to teary again. And then Elyce receive a dark gaze from Blade.

"Ughnnn…" Elyce let out a small grunting sound as she messaged her temple.

"I suggest you should inform all the chaser and Knight Master first, someone will thought you were a thief" Torn said in cold tone as he walked out of the room.

"I-.." Elyce stopped when she remembered something. She covered Aira's ears with her hand.

"?" Aira questioned her action, but did not any protest.

"I think they will dislike me and I should go back anyway.." She said with a low voice so Aira couldn't hear it, just in case.. maybe Aira's hearing was sharp even if Elyce already covered it.

* * *

><p><strong>(After a while)<strong>

'_This__ kids__ live __in__ a__ castle..__a__ mansion_ _maybe_?' Elyce thought as she looked around the hall decorations. It was decorated like a castle. She could see a garden outside visible through the glass window.

"Hey , hey, Elyce~" Aira's voice snapped Elyce out of her thought.

"Ah….. Hn?" She muttered as an reply.

"Is that a scratch?" She asked, her body leaned forwards while we walked along the hall. While her hands were holding each other behind her back. '_Oh yeah_', she didn't notice that scratch on her arm, probably when she fell on Torn.

"Ah.. yes.. just a little scratch won't kill me" she said, chuckled childishly.

"But it will infect you. Here, let me heal you" Aira said and then stopped as she pulled Elyce's hand gently. At the same time, Elyce leaned closer to the girl, whispered something.

"_A__ scratch __won__'__t__ kill__ a __vampire..__"_ She whispered right on her ear, a small smile formed on Elyce's lips. But she quickly backed away, so the two other won't be suspicious. Her smile grew larger when she saw Aira froze for a moment.

"R-right.." Aira muttered as she let go of Elyce's arm.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Ace asked, managed to notice the expression on Aira's face.

"Oh nothing, I just don't want to make her more tired than this" Elyce said.

"Ahahaa. you're right, Aira always fainted when she's tired" Ace laughed when he heard that.

"Uuh~… I'm not.." Aira whined, already recovered from the uncomfortable feeling.

'_Fufufu__…'_ I chuckled quitely.

"Hm? Is that you Aira?" Suddenly a woman's voice called her name. This one sounded like an adult. As they turned around to see the woman, Elyce could see a woman dressed in red armor and pretty blond hair.

"Hah!" She suddenly shouted in shock.

"What is it?" Ace quickly responded her sudden burst. Elyce quickly realized that she was shouting, out loud. She blushed a bit.

"E-eh.. N-no.. I.. I think.. I saw a female version of him" She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"A-aha..hah…" Ace tried to smile, following the situation.

"Him?" Blade finally asked.

"Ah..no.. don't mind me.. it is one of my friends" Elyce replied as she swung her hand up and down

"You must be Elyce" The women said to her.

"Um…yes, how do you know about me ..umm.. ma'am?" Elyce confused for a moment, because a "lady" didn't wear armor. And she should called a female as a milady... that was what had been taught to her.

"Sieghart describes you as a plain sexy woman. Hahaha.. that's describe you a lot" Ace laughed. Elyce laughed nervously at that.

"Well.. if one of the Chasers that now doing a mission bring a woman here.. that must be you" the woman in red suit said as an answer for her question.

"Are you the leader?" Elyce said as she tilted her head as a sign of curiosity.

"No.. I'm their guider" She said, smiled gently.

"She's Knight Master~" Aira cheered.

"Ah~ I get it" Elyce scuffed her fist into her hand. She placed her right hand near her temple, observe the Knight Master.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I would like to discuss about something, if you don't mind" She said. After Knight Master heard Elyce's request, she smiled.

"The pleasure is yours" She said as she turned around and started to walk away from the four other.

"Please follow me" She continued. Elyce smiled and followed her. But then, she noticed something she had forgotten and then turned her head at the kids.

"Cya~!" She winked at them as she said a goodbye and then continued to follow Knight Master.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blade's pov)<strong>

"Looks like everything done here" I muttered. When I saw the two, their mouth agape and stared blankly at the two who were leaving. I sighed.

"I'm leaving" I said as I walked away from the two standing figures.

* * *

><p>Luna : Hmm… I think you're right, ominous.. my skill become rusty.. sigh.. I need to practice my drawing..<p>

Elyce : what is the connection between writing and drawing?

Luna : Umm.. I want to apologize for my bad writing style. I tried to read other fanfic and I found an interesting one.. and.. it has.. 1994 reviews.*sob*

Elyce : You should write a longer story.. Am I right? Readers?

Luna : I'll try.. I'll try..

Elyce : And more interesting words

Luna : *sigh*

Elyce : Do you know that Luna is skipping school today?

Luna : I don't want to go to school… *sob*..

Elyce : You should practicing more

Luna : *sigh*… I should start writing and drawing.. let's make this day an useful day!

**ominous, Solica, Silent Treecko, ChaosSeeker, Fata Moon, OneLukeTwoHonesty, BladeHunter, MusaBakaChan… ** Clandarrlo Slayer**(almost forgot) and the others(I forgot)… thank you for your support.. Don't worry I still continue this.. just want to say thank you :D… and.. please tell me how many OC I use(except mine)…( I forgot and I afraid I'm using them without permission)(and their name please…)**

and.. tell me .. do you think my story is _so_ monotone? _SO_ boring ..? Because I need to know! Ah~ somehow.. I want to draw right now~

Elyce : =w=

A.N.**: Ah.. I need to re-read chapter 10 and 11.. because I'm not going to make a boring story**.. **that's why.. I'm apologize for the late-ness..**


	10. Chapter 10 : What a mess

**Luna : Arrrgh! I'm so envy of all those art! *leaving with a small flood behind her***

**Elyce : *sigh*.. she just saw Wand of Fortune trailer and it has bishies in there.. She always wanted to draw a .. well.. you know that every otaku girl likes male character anime.. Especially the good one.. yeah.. she shocked**

**Ren : *shudder*.. I can feel someone is staring at me..**

**Luna : *Glared at Ren with a glowing eyes* **

**AUTHOR NOTE : this is about Gakuen Chaser.. I know I make you all confused, but that's the point. *laugh***

* * *

><p>After Knight Master left with Elyce, Ace asked Aira if she wanted to come with him to the Lounge Rooms. Ace said that maybe some of the Chasers were there. Blade refused to come, she said that she was bored so she was going to take walk a bit.<p>

"Ah! I forgot to report my mission!" Aira exclaimed suddenly when she and Ace were walking to the Lounge. Ace turned around with his hands still on his back head, grined to her.

"Awww.. You can do that later~ maybe Zero is waiting for you there" He said, teasing her with a snicker.

"I-I guess…" Aira murmured while she was lowering her head so he couldn't see her flustered face.

'I wonder what just happen earlier. About Elyce's and Knight Master's attitude… she's a bit strange' She thought. They almost arrived at the door before Ace turned around to her again.

"Hey.. what is 'Cya'?" He asked with curious eyes, like a kid. Aira thought she was a kid too because she didn't know either.

" Umm… I-I don't know.. maybe.. a goodbye?" She said, tried to guess.

"Hmm.. Yeah.. that's make sen-"

_**Kaboom!**_

The explosion made Ace's voice could not be heard. The door to the Lounge Room just exploded before them. They turned their head towards the door's pieces.. where some bodies lying there.

…

"Whaa! What the heck just happened!" Ace was the one who acted first and rushed to the half-dead body.. but still alive of course

"Uwaa! H-heal! I should heal!" Aira cast water healing spell in hurry to each 'body' laying on the door's pieces. She was actually quite panic and worried.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later)<strong>

"Okay… so… Elesis and Sir Sieghart are fighting and then Amy come and said that Elyce is here?" Ace said, waited for confirmation. And he received a simply nod from everyone who had some bruises and scratch on their body. While Aira tried to heal them with Arme's help.

"Yeah… Elesis stumbled on a book... or something. And then she fell to Ice and Mari who was carrying some chemical… " Ryan said as he messaged his arching head with "ow"ing.

"Which is _should_ not be mixed" Mari muttered darkly, she had an invisible dark purple demon mask behind her. Somehow.. it was glaring to the crimson haired Elesis.

"Sorry.. but I don't see anything there..!"Elesis cried, tried to prove her innocent.

"But you did fall, right?" Ice muttered.

"Why everyone keep blaming on mee~~!" Elesis whined.

"Umm..~ I never see Elesis can be like this.." Aira muttered quietly

"Don't worry.. she always like that. And then transformed into someone else in battlefield" Arme said as she smiled and laughed a little.

"The reason is.. Because Sir Sieghart is not here" Zeta murmured.

… They glanced to each other

… They realized one person who supposed to be there was missing

"He's runni-!" Elesis shouted but,

_**Thump! **_ She fell, again.

"Heh~! It seems that you were being the unlucky one..~" Arme sang while treated the wound.

"S-shut up! This is must be what make me fell before!" Elesis cried as her hand searched for something near her. When her hand touched something that maybe something that might trip her, she quickly pulled it.

"T-" Elesis didn't even manage to say something when she saw what is in her grip ; a long, black, flat, snake looking creature. And it began to curl around Elesis's arm.

"Kh-H!" Elesis gasped, along with the other.

* * *

><p><strong>(To where Knight Master and Elyce were) …<strong>

"Umm.. are you sure..you don't want to see what happen, Knight Master?" Lire asked with a worried look.

"I could guess what they're doing, Lire…" Knight Master replied as she messaged her temples and sighed. Received that reply, Lire could only giggling a bit, and then she turned around to Elyce who tilted her head when she saw Lire's gaze.

"What about you, Elyce?" Lire finally asked, smiled.

"Hm? About what?"Elyce questioned Lire's question.

"well.. Don't you surprised?" Lire explained what she meant by her question. There was a silent for a moment, before Elyce looked away to the space.

"Oh.. Don't worry…. I've been through that kind of situation many times…"She said with a hopeless smile(?). Lire just chuckled hearing that.

"Oh.. Lire, thank you for helping. Although you still need to rest" Knight Master said in a worried tone.

"Ah, It's okay Knight Master.. I-"

"_Eeeeeeek!Let go!"_

"_Gyaaaa!" _

"_What the hell is that thing!_

Suddenly, the scream broke the calm room where Knight Master and two other female were there.

….

"What did they do.." Knight Master sighed and messaged her temples.

"I guess.. we better check it out.. Knight Master" Lire said. While Elyce just chuckled at the voices.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lounge Room, almost destroyed..)<strong>

"It's a snake! A snake!" Elesis cried in panic, she swung her arm to make the black snake-like thing off her.

"Don't do that! You can hit it with you sword, right?" Ace, who was near her also cried in panic when Elesis swung her arms.

"You think I want to cut my arm?" Elesis shouted back, but panic was still in her face. At least, that snake-like thing freed himself from Elesis's arm. With its elastic body, it slithered to the Hall door. It was moving pretty smooth. And the kids that were near the door, surprised at what was coming towards them, except for one person.

"Can't you just step on it?" Blade muttered as she quickly stepped on the snake. It was stopped moving.

"W-well.. you know.. snake is.. a bit.. uh.." Selena murmured while looked nervously at the unmoving snake under Blade's feet. But something happen, the snake become flattened.

"Uwa! You flattened it!" Ace shouted, amazed at what he saw at, yet, the flattened snake still not moving.

"So cruel.." The other whispered each other, Blade just stared and sweat dropped at their action.

'_They afraid of this, so I helped it stopped moving, and they were talking like that._. how ungrateful .' _ She thought_

"If you so love of this thing, then you can have it" she said as she lifted her foot, released the snake. But, unfortunately.. That snake suddenly launched itself to Blade. Since it was flat, it could go easily into Blade's leggings.

"W-wha..? H-hey!" Blade squirmed.

"Hold it right there, Blade! I'll slice it down for you!" Elesis shouted as she prepared her Ssanggeom.

"Wha-what! Are you going to cut my leg! Hell no!" Blade stomped to make the thing inside her leggings slithered down.

"At least it won't bite you" Ryan snickered. Of course, being a dwarf.. he got along well with that kind of animal. At that time, Blade decided to use Chaos Control(?), but before she did, someone appeared on the mess of the door. It was Knight Master who looked shocked at the mess. She turned her gazes to the knights.

"Explain" She ordered as they shuddered.

"Oh my.. What a mess.. Did Mari's chemical exploded again?"Lire said, received a voice of "exactly" or familiar words.

"Lire.. Are you okay, now?" Aira, who was innocent, asked her.

"Yes, I'm okay now" Lire replied, smiled.

"Knight Master! There's a strange snake-looking creature invaded us! It's inside Blade's legging!" Elesis shouted as she pointed her finger to Blade who was still squirming.

"What? Please explain more detailed, Elesis... a snake? How can it go into Blade's legging?" Knight Master confused, folded her arms. At the same time, the creature slithered down and moved toward Knight Master.

"See! See! It's coming your way, Knight Master" Elesis shouted as she pointed towards the snake.

"I know that, Elesis..." Knight Master unsheathed her sword, and then thrust it right on the creature. It did stop for a moment.

"Nice shot, Knight Master!" Ace cheered. But it slithered forward. Knight Master jumped back, gazed at the snake that was keep slithering.

"Elyce..." Knight Master called as the women behind Lire blinked when her name was called.

"?"

"Please don't let your pet wander off… it might scares the other" Knight Master sighed as she put back her sword to its cover. Elesis and the other, except the innocents and who doesn't care, questioned by their general's statement.

"Oh... You're right...Sorry" Elyce said as she rubbed her hair and hunch down so her hand reached the floor.

"What? It was yours? What is that thing?" Jin asked as the creature reached Elyce's tip of finger and slithered up. It was doing a spiral movement as it went up.

"I don't exactly know.. It just a Link … Link... Aw, I forgot what it's called. Just call him Remis" She said.

"Eew… A snake is living in your body?" Arme said as she shuddered.

"But he's so cool" Elyce whined as she hit the air with her fists rapidly.

"So..? What happen next?" Ice asked coldly. Before Knight Master answered, she let out a long sigh.

"You have to clean this up after this, okay?" She said as she rubbed her nasal bone(?) and all of knight, except Lire and Elyce nodded their head.

"Elyce will stay here-"

"Whaaat?" Elesis, Blade, Ace, Ryan, and some other surprised. While Aira cheered quietly. Some other don't know how to react like Selena, Arme, Mari, and Ice. And Lire already know about that.

"She's too suspicious!" someone said, as the other also gave their protest.

"E-everyone.." Aira whined, tried to calm down the situation. As everyone looked at her, they realized Knight Master's expression.

"S-sorry.." They muttered.

"She's only stay here for a while. I already agreed about that. So you don't have to panic like that. That's a rude one" Knight Master said.

"Sorry.."

"But... for what reason?" Arme asked.

"She helped Aira… and I think she can train you while she's staying" Knight Master continue.

"Uh-um.. At least that is what I can do" Elyce said

"Train us? She doesn't even wield a sword… or… weapon. Or you mean that weird white haired guy? But still, isn't that a bit... too sudden?" Elesis said while made a various hand symbol.

"Oh... I leave my Carrier and my H.S.M headset… but I can wield any weapon. So don't worry~" Elyce said cheerfully.

"Carrier?" Aira questioned and tilted her head.

"It's C.C. a very cool bracelet~" Elyce said cheerfully.

"Bracelet? You weapon is a bracelet? Hmm.. I'm not trying to underestimate your weapon... but, how can you fight with that?" Ace asked.

"Umm... I think I spoil too much..." Elyce murmured as she held her chin with her index finger and her thumb. Ace was about to say something but a green lighting ball flew pass him. It was directed to Elyce.

_**Whack**!_It hit directly on her forehead.

"W-wha..! That's surprised me!" Elyce said. Then she realizes something.

"Oh... Ow... that's hurt" She said as she held her red forehead quickly. The green orb flew back to its owner, the annoyed half-demon, Torn.

"T-torn? Wh-what are you doing?" Ace asked panicky.

"You said you're going to train us? I want to see how strong you are… Prove it that you are worthy to train us" He said with a sharp glare. Elyce just stared at him... but then she smiled.

"If you don't like me... I-"

"Because you interrupted me before" He said. As he said that, the Starlet girl shuddered. Elyce was staring him again, sweat dropped.

"I accept you request" she said.

"Knight Master... Aren't this a bit dangerous?" Arme whispered to Knight Master.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright. She's not like what you think she is" Knight Master said as she walked away.

'This is... just like when the other joining this guild... maybe..." Arme thought

* * *

><p><strong>(Knight Master's pov)<strong>

'_I hope what you said is true Elyce.. '_ I thought with a worried sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Training Yard, Elyce's pov)<strong>

"Elyce, umm…are really sure about this? Torn is so strong" Aira said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I won't die. He just wants to see" I said as I pat her head and smiled.

"…" Aira didn't reply. I smiled at that…

…

…

"You know... I'm a bit nervous if you all there... why are you here?" I said sweat dropped at the group of this guild's member, sat on the corner of the room. Where did they get those popcorn and soda..?

"We want to see how you fight, or you're a coward…depending on that boyfriend of yours" Elesis said.

"Elesis! That's not polite!" Lire scolded her.

'The peoples in this world are… rude...' I thought, gloomily.

"You want to fight or not?" Suddenly the Lord-ily(?) called me. The bracelet on his wrist suddenly glowing faintly and two glowing daggers appeared magically from there.

'_Hey.. that's just looks like C.C.'_ I thought.

"Yes, sorry for waiting" I said, walked to him.

"Alright~" Amy cheered, lifted her hands up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third person's pov)<strong>

"Let's begin~" Amy cheered again, put her arms down as a sign. After the sign, Torn disappeared slowly into the air.

"…" Elyce stayed calm and then she quickly cross both of her arms together in front of her as a shield.

_**Clang!**_

The sound of two metals ringed loudly in the room. Elyce got pushed back a bit. Torn's dagger and Elyce's arm protector clashed together. No one noticed that Torn was smirking.

"Enslave!" Torn cast a skill, when he said that, Elyce fell back and dragged Torn along with her foot. They fell to the floor, Elyce held him by the collar tightly from the bottom, prevented Torn from struggle.

"!" The chains wrapped around them, but then it vanished due by Torn's command. Torn slashed her, but it hit the ground.

"Watch out" Elyce warned. But before Torn could react, Elyce used her forehead to hit his. It made a quite loud bump sound.

"Ow... that must be hurt" Ace muttered when he heard that sound. Torn jumped back, held his red forehead. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. While Elyce, stood up and giggled. Torn whispered something, no one could hear it. And then the two orbs around him flew toward her in full speed

Elyce jumped back to avoid the orbs, and then she keep dodge those two as they keep tried to attack her.

"She's very agile... but her strength… and that head-attack…" someone muttered. It's a very familiar voice to Elesis

"Eh?" she looked around.

"Master Sieghart~! Where have you've been?" Amy said, greetings him happily and hugged him.

"You! You are perverted old geezer! How dare did you run away?" Elesis got boiled up, she said angrily to him. Since Sieghart is the source of the problem, and he dare to run away while the other had to responsible.

"Shussh... We're watching a fight now" Sieghart said as he folded his arms.

"Uhhg… A~lright… " Elesis sighed. She gave in.

…

* * *

><p><strong>(Torn's pov)<strong>

_'I_ _was actually quite irritated at her, I want to exploded from annoyed but.. I'll just watch first… But she's pretty agile'_ I thought, while stared at her. Then I ran toward her, Spiritlooms ready. I thought she was still focusing on those two things, but I was wrong. She noticed me came closer to her. As I swung my Spiritlooms, she dodged it easily. But GUILT(?) managed to flew toward her, and there's no way she could dodge it.

**_Greb!_**

I surprised, she grab it, with her bare hand. I also noticed, her hand started to swell and wounded.

"So you're the one with evil intention? You surprised me, your look is innocent but your heart is rotten" I muttered with a smirk.

"H-huh?" She confused. But something stuck on my mind right now. Her hand that hold GUILT keep swelled but she didn't even let out a groan of pain?

"Enslave" I cast it again. But I didn't make it wrap around her. I summoned it under her legs. And she tripped.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aira's pov)<strong>

'I worried about Elyce, what if Torn tried to kill her?' I thought I almost got the answer. When Elyce stumbled because of the chains and fell back, Torn slid toward her with his daggers.

"Torn! Stop! That's enough!" I could hear Sir Sieghart shouted. I closed my eyes with my hands at the same times because I know something bad was going to happen.

"Arme can heal her if she gets hurt" Elesis said.

"He's using Void Scratch" Kaistern muttered.

'Void… Scratch…'I repeated the words... It happen so fast (?); I could hear a few gasps. When I tried to open my eyes,

Torn's Spiritlooms…

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: I guess you already know the answer… Torn's weapon get her.. or.. something else… I think.. I can't mic chapter 10 and 11, because this one already reaches 3000 words. And I think this one is not a good one.. Oh.. thank you.. Clandarrlo Slayer, MusaBakaChan, ChaosSeeker, and Hunter(Where have you've been! UPDATE!)(what is hiatus? And.. I'll update a drawing about Elyce and Ren in their Original costume, I still need to fix Ren's part=_= arghh.. male character are really hard to draw) <strong>

**And.. about Gakuen Chaser, the story is like this.. chapter 1-3 are just a… a.. well.. some kind of opening.. and then chapter 4 and the rest, I want to make a story about the day when no one use magic and.. like this life.. real life! **

**The reason why I make the old man said "the school is already gone… or..bla bla bla" is because The Grand Chase use magic to make as if the school is destroyed. The Grand Chase, also don't know how did they ended up there. But they have to find a home, right? The school is already closed, so they use it as a place to stay…. And bla bla bla… I hope all of you get it.. **

**Oh right.. and about the boy's word about "**_The first time you heard about this school is when you were a kid. You were just an original kid. Nothing special. You like to read manga, which made you want to have a life like in the comic book…'_ **The Grand Chase already there for years.. so of course.. some people discovered this school, some of them join this school and then tell the world.**

…**. Okay.. that's confusing.. THE POINT IS, THAT STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FIGHTING EVIL THINGS OR ELSE…OKAY.. JUST A SMALL DEMON**


	11. Chapter 11 : Who are you? part 1

Luna : D:... Hiks... it's been a while (sorry)and my writing still not improved... it's so short... oh.. and Elyce is depressed in her room... Lol... oh.. I'm not good at fighting scene.. but I tried my best...

* * *

><p>"Enslave" Torn cast it again. But he didn't make it wrap around Elyce. He summoned it under her legs. And she tripped when the chains wrapped them self around her legs. But this '<em>trained'<em> vampire already knows what to do in this kind of situation.

_**Clang!**_-_**Wham!**_

There was a mixed sound between the metal and the ground, also a bone-cracking-like sound, but it was faint. Not everyone in that room had a sharp hearing, which could tell each sound in that room. And not everyone in that room had a sharp sight, which could see what was happening very detailed. And they, the one who didn't own that ability, only saw the vampire was laid on a cracking wall, it was a quite big hole she made.

"How can Elyce be there?" Ryan said. Even if he was a druid, still, his senses couldn't catch up the event there.

"She kicked the chain and used her other legs to dash back.. Look, there" Zeta said as he pointed to the cracking floor in front of Torn. While Torn just stood there, gazed to Elyce. Ryan nodded as a sign of understanding.

"You can see the whole scene? What an eyes you've got.." Elesis said in amazement.

"_Hah! Thanks to me!"_ A deep, beast-like voice said in Zeta's mind. As a beast, Razer had better senses than normal people. And Zeta also had that strength since he and Razer were in one body.

"More importantly, seems like Elyce gets hurt" Mari said. Heard that, they turned around to see the female on the wall, near the hole on the wall.. Yeah, she was standing now, the wound on her left abdomen became more visible with crimson blood ran out slowly from it.

"Elyce! Oh no.. Elyce! Lie down! I'll use my magic to heal you!" Arme quickly burst out in panicky and ran towards the questioned vampire, followed by Aira, Mari, and some other who was care. While Sieghart, stomped heavily towards Torn. Since Torn's position was no so far from him, the other didn't follow Sieghart, if he was going to scold Torn, they could hear it quite clearly.

"I know that you are annoyed of her, for a childish reason!.. You don't have to use that dangerous skill.. Didn't Knight Master already told you to not use it in a match!" Said Sieghart with an angry tone, it was not because he liked Elyce, it because he was the oldest. So, even if he was a slacker, he had a responsibility to protect the other. And he did that also because of one more thing, a very important reason that only him (maybe) know.

"Shut up.. You already know clearly that my poison won't kill her!.. And do you think I was stupid enough to use that cowardly skill? I can win without that! I'm just going to test her out" Said Torn in annoyance and growled at him. Sieghart didn't directly reply him. He knew demon can sensed magic, even the smallest magic around them. He had life for 600 years; Highlander's training made him could felt magic just like demons. And he felt a quite strong magic on Elyce, it felt like a seal maybe, or maybe a curse?

Torn also had the same thought, when he hit Elyce with his orbs, she didn't even wince in pain. She did that after she realized that she _had_ to felt pain. And she didn't even feel hurt even she was bleeding. More importantly, something was really bugging him off right now...

"I was poisoned? I will die in 3 minutes?" Elyce asked curiously.

"Yes! If we don't cure it.. You..You'll die! I-I.." Arme replied, she became more panic than before. She might watch someone die right in front of her eyes, even though she already saw many monster dead. But still, it was kind of creepy to see a human die. As Arme began to teary, Elyce caressed her hair softly to comfort her.

"I won't die.. I promise, okay?" She said gently to her. Arme calmed down a bit. Elyce looked like a mother to her due by her mature appearance.

"Eh.. what's this?" Suddenly Ryan bent down and picked up a black feather. His action took all of the people's attention. But what they were looking at was the feather. Whose feather is that?

"Selena, did you take care of your wings? It's starting to rotten.." Ryan said. The first person that appeared in his mind was her, since she was the only one with wings there. But for Selena, Ryan's statement was an insult for her. And he ended up with a few lances on his body."It's not like that I still have that black wings anymore.." Selena muttered. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I think that's Grim Reaper's feather.. I seen it before" Selena said bluntly, tried to hide annoyance in her tone. And they know that Grim Reaper is.. or the Soul Reaper. Soul Reaper had a job to take someone's soul.. Which mean..

"Elyce! You really are going to die!" Arme carelessly picked up her staff carelessly and tried to remember a healing spell. Just when she did that, more feathers appeared.

"Oh~.. he's really come.. what's a confidence~" Elyce said with cheerful tone, she even put a big smile on his face.

"Don't say confidence..! How can you be so happy when you're going to die!" Elesis shouted. She didn't usually so care about stranger. But, she was not a devil-go-girl.

The feathers gathered, made a group of black feathers in shape of a male. And when the feathers disappeared slowly, there was a black long cloaked guy complete with his hood, resembled a Grim Reaper.

"Ah.." Elyce wanted to say something.

"DIE!" black spears launched at him when someone shouted. It missed, but it did scare that boy, he squeaked and fell to the ground, shaking. Most of the peoples there surprised at her action.

"I won't miss this time.." She said with glowing eyes at the shivering boy, like a demon.

"S-selena.. the spears will hit the other" said Aira as she held Selena's clothes to stop her.

"It's alright.. I won't kill him.. just near that.." Selena smirking darkly, gave a 'ku~ku~ku~ku' giggling, made all of them shuddered. But the one who was most frightened is the Soul Reaper boy. When she started to cast another Holy Lances, and ready to fire it, something appeared in front of her. A white haired male, an albino.. Pure snow white hair and eyes. He looks like an angel in her eyes, more over.. She knew him.

He, somehow, tried to prevent her from attacked the boy. His body is ghostly white with some transparent 'smoke' that linked to Elyce's pocket. There must be something inside it. It made him looked more enchanting and his appearance did make her stopped moving.

"You are.." Selena muttered. Ren smiled in satisfition

_**Thud!**_

Without anyone noticed her movement, Elyce already behind her and hugged her from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss Arch Angel.. but this person you are attacking is our friend. And milady seems make him scared" She said gently behind her. While Arme, Aira, and other just questioning how she could be there and wondered who the white haired boy was. Except the one who already met him.

!

"How did you know..?" Selena asked.

"Ren told me.. even if you're trying to hide your powers by hiding your wings, he still can see it" Elyce said as she free herself from the questioned angel.

"Ren.. you-"Selena quickly shut her mouth when she realized something. Ren also smiled at that.

"Mind if someone explained the situation here?" Ace said, broke the dead silent in the room.

"Aah~ don't worry.. he's the one who will take us home. His name is Raleigh" Elyce said as she approached the boy and lent a hand to him. The boy accepted it.

"Um.. M-maybe it's rude if I appeared suddenly… My apologizes for my rudeness" The boy bowed to the Chaser. For an apologizing, his words were too polite. And the Chaser, who was a royal knight, knew that too.

"Hmm.. I guess.. we should straighten this problem first.. Selena, please attacks at people so randomly like that anymore" Ronan at last said the solution. But the vampire, even though no one know that she was a vampire except Aira, said the opposite.

"No need.. after we go back, your memories will be erased. So you don't have to be worry about this" She said.

"What? Why did our memories have to be erased? Something is very odd here" Elesis said in protest. The other, as well, showed their protest.

"Ufu~.. This is the reason. You will become like this. And, didn't you want me to leave? I admit it I'm a bit odd too. Ahaha.." Elyce chuckled happily at her own statement.

"Um.. that's right.. Elyce… Rei-..Ren.. I have something talk about.." The shivering hooded boy said as those two turned their head towards him. The boy, Raleigh realized he was going to say a different name, but ignored by the name's owner. The two walked to him as himself walked away from the Chaser, followed by the two. But, their voice still could be heard by them. So they used a different language that they won't understand.

"Hey.. Does anyone of you know what they're talking?" Ace said to the other, waited for a reply. And he did receive a "no" from everyone.

"I don't think it's a Goblinesse… or.. Fairy language.. I don't know.." Lire said while she was holding her chin by her fingers. Arme also gave her opinion. As well as the other who know other language beside human language. Suddenly they heard Elyce shouted.

"There's no way I'm going to do that! Oh-..!" She realized that she was talking too loudly.

"Uh.. Sorry.. don't mind me" She apologized as she raised her palm as a shield.

"Alright.. It's okay.. Um.. this is what you will need" Raleigh gave a paper box. Elyce receive d it with an "Oh.." The Chasers just wondered what that was. When Elyce was trying to look at it, he lifted his hand to the side. Black shadow began to start appeared around his wrist and swirling around. It started to take a big scythe shape.

"Uh.. and he told me to do this…" He swung it right to Elyce's neck.

* * *

><p>Luna : Ah.. yes.. it's bad.. I don't have anything to say ._.<p>

Please review to say Good/Med/Bad...(if you don't mind)


	12. Chapter 12 : Who are you part 2

Luna : Uwaa Dx... It's been a .. month! I'm sorry I didn't update for Christmas D': .. I don't have any idea... sigh

and I still training my writing D:, i will make a good one! and I also training my drawing. Hmm..X x L u N a 1 2 x X, I can add you oc :D .. but I'm not good at adding oc .. sorry if i.. make your oc ooc..(ocooc?)

oh.. i tried to explain everything in this chap.. but this one become too long... Also.. Torn, you will a role in chap 13.. also..** do you think I make Elyce a bit OOC here, if yes.. no.. she does act like that. She's a grown up ._. she just like to ****treat boys like that ... and girl sometimes.**

* * *

><p>The Knights of the Chaser was a very experience knights, when they saw the Soul Reaper was aiming their "guest's" neck, they could react fast to prevent something they thought will happen. But when they were going to draw their weapon, one of them, Selena lifted her hand up, stopped her friends from any action.<p>

"What are you doing Selena? Why are you stopping us? Didn't you see that guy was going to cut her head?" Blade was the first one who asked her. Selena didn't answer her question. And then they noticed that long black hairs were falling to the floor. Lire covered Aira's eyes as she closed her eyes, Arme, Amy were also closed their eyes in horror. They could imagine her head was rolling on the ground.

"Uh-huh.. …?" But that image disappeared when they heard a confused and questioned voice of Elyce. Lire and Arme dared to open their eyes, while the other two still too scared to do so. What they saw were not a head off its body. It was still attached together. Elyce was still in one piece, but something was missing. Her hair had been cut, she had a short hair. Elyce also realized that, because she felt the wind brushed her now exposed neck.

"What.. What are you doing? My hair!" Elyce cried out as she dropped the box and held to where her hair was there a while ago. Ren caught the box with his _mystical _smoke while Elyce became more frantic. The Chaser didn't know how to react. Amy and Aira already opened their eyes because they knew that Elyce was alive and no head on the ground.

"I'm sorry.. But he said to me to cut your hair without telling you because you will disagree.." The Raleigh boy said as the black magical smoke on his hand began to disappear.

"What… So he tells you to do that..?" Elyce, somehow already regained her awareness was now staring at him. Her stare made him felt uncomfortable.

"I see.. then .." Elyce began to walk toward him.

"As my revenge, you should crush all of his precious clocks" She held him by the neck using her arm, and made the hood fell off and reveal a red haired boy with two curls faced to the front on his hair. Elyce pulled the two curls at the last sentence. He … whined, making him blushed and cute.

"Why are you using 'should' not 'must'?" Ace asked.

"Because he can choose, if he doesn't want to do it, I can torture him like _this_" Elyce pulled the curls again at the last part. Most of them questioned '_What is that curly things…?'_ at that time, seeing the _tortured_ boy that whined and began to teary.

"Whoa.. He looks a lot like Jin.. but more.. feminine...~" Amy commented as she clapped her hands. Jin jumped when his name was called by her.

"Elyce.. You should stop doing that.. it looks hurt" Ronan said in worried face.

"E-Elyce.. I must go now.. Please let go.." Raleigh cried and pleaded for her to let go. But she only grinned and started to pull it again.

"Ehehehe~ It's so cute seeing you like this, Ralley..~" She said with a satisfied grin. At the same time, Elyce, Ren, Lire, Blade, Ace, Sieghart, Jin and some other who had sharp sense turned into one direction. Stared at a standing hooded Soul Reaper. They know he is a Soul Reaper because of his black hood and big scythe on his arm. No one realized that the red haired boy, Raleigh startled when he saw him and shuddered. The vampire loosened her grip on the boy, so the boy tried to escaped and vanished.

"Oi! Where did you think you're going?" The red hooded Soul Reaper quickly stopped the boy's movement.

"You know this ..thing?" Elesis said to Raleigh as she pointed to the other Soul Reaper who protested "What do you mean by thing?" Raleigh didn't answer her, he just stared at her and then at the Soul Reaper.

"Don't tell me you already forget you own daddy, you boy" He said. Elesis, Ronan, Lire, Ryan, Aira, Arme, Elyce, Blade, Ace, Jin, Amy, even Raleigh himself surprised at his statements with an"Eeeh!". Except Sieghart, Torn, Ren who didn't affected with it. They all looked at the still shocked red haired Soul Reaper.

"W-why did you say that..? You are.. you are not my father!" He quickly protested angrily and his face flustered from angriest and embarrassment.

"Didn't you say you have a brother? He is your brother right?" Ren said while he was still mid air and looked at the box.

"yes.. Brother Scythe.. please don't say something ridiculous like that…" Raleigh muttered as the other Soul Reaper pulled off his hood.

"Ahahahahaha…! Did you see their face? And they just believe it… Ahahaa!" He, the one named Scythe laughed so loud and tear began to form on the corner of his eyes. They, who were shocked a while ago, blushed because they just believed it.

"Soo~.. Ralley~" Scythe walked toward him as he tried to stop laugh. Received a "My name is Raleigh" from the boy. No one would do any harmful movements because _maybe_ he wouldn't attack too. The other Soul Reaper startled when he came. Scythe stopped in front of him, grinned, and then turned around to the female who was thinking about Raleigh's family tree, tried to count how Raleigh and Scythe were brothers. But when the man in her thought suddenly turned around to see her, she stopped and stared at him, questioned by his sudden attitude.

"So~… Is this your girlfriend? I don't know you like short haired woman" He said with a sly grin, or perverted grin.

… '_He… is.. a pervert..'_ Everyone sweat dropped. Without warning, Scythe grabbed Elyce's chin, he still had his seductive grin. On the other side, Elyce just surprised at first and then smiled and narrowed her eyes in seductive way as a respond to his smile. Ren seem didn't care at all. After a few seconds, Scythe chuckled darkly. His chuckle made everyone's gaze even more centered on him.

"You're kind of cute..and sexy~" And then he pulled his hand that was grabbing Elyce's chin and made their face closer. He also moved his other hand to her waist.

'He's harassing her…!' Almost everyone shocked at his words and actions, the atmosphere in that room somehow become cold. But then, with a smooth move after a smirk, Elyce's hand also grabbed the male half vampire and brought them to her. Until their lips met, a simple kiss could make the whole person in that room even more surprised at her action. According to the male knights, a female will surely hit his face, very hard because of his attitude. Same as the girls, they also thought Elyce will did some protest. But Sieghart, the one who was have more _experience _in romance, whistled after he saw them. The snow white haired man, Ren, glanced at them and then back to the box completely ignored them.

"You should treat a lady more gentler.." Elyce said as she broke the kiss with a satisfied smile, looked at the man that froze in front of her. Scythe then took his hands off her and placed them on his own waist. He chuckled after he recovered from the awe. He was going to flirt her again, Ronan already behind him and questioned him.

"Scythe, what are you doing here?" Ronan asked. Scythe turned to him and then rested his arm around his shoulder and ended on Ronan's cheek.

"Ronny~… Still being a goody-goody prince?" Scythe pushed Ronan's head towards himself, and smirked towards him. Their faces are pretty close. Elesis glared at Scythe for his action. Ronan looked like a girl with his long silky hair. His face quickly flustered when he realized their face was very close and turned another way.

"Please just answer my question, Scythe" Ronan said, he hoped that no one noticed his blush. But the guy who held him noticed it and chuckled. He freed himself from Ronan.

"Ufufu~.. Alright~.. I was just wandering around in this continent, and then I felt a familiar aura.. so I came" He explained and then turned to the Raleigh's direction and saw nothing.

…

"He leave.." Jin muttered.

"Aaaargh! Where the hell is he! Damn it! That kid… Dare to run away while I'm **attracted**..!" Scythe's hand burned in black flame. A big Scythe appeared from his hand as the flame started to take shape. And a pair of black wings appeared on his back. Quickly he began to mid air and feathers circled around him. Before he really vanished, he looked at the vampire.

"Hope we meet again. I've not done with that body of yours… little vampire" And then he gone with a smirk.

".. Am I little..?" Elyce quickly looked at Ren who looked away with a I-don't-want-to-answers-that face.

"Wait! Y-you're a vampire?" Elesis said bluntly, her face looked pale and shocked. Same as Arme's, Lire's, Selena's, Ronan's, Ace's, Jin's and Ryan's reaction. While Blade, Sieghart, Torn, Zeta and Mari just the same as before. But Mari already prepared a note on her hand, while Amy looked excited. Aira looked worried at what will happen next since she knew about that.

"Why are you looked so surprised..? You have friend with demons and elfs.. Moreover.. an angel, but why are you so shocked with a vampire?" Elyce said while sweat dropped when she saw some of their reaction, their mouth also dropped..

"W-well.. Because vampire .. they.. you.. eat blood!" Arme also said bluntly. She said "eat" instead of "drink". And she already put a barrier on her.

"Well.. at least.. I won't eat yours.. I'm not that thirsty.." the vampire said with a grin, showed her not active fangs. The Grand Chase already scattered onions around them, silver things, and cross in their mental image. Elyce walked to Ren who held the box. He had a letter on his hand.

"What's this?" Elyce asked as she took the letter.

" a letter.." Ren said as he put out a doll that looked like him from the box. White hair, pale skin, white shirt, and dark blue pants with other accessories.

"… " Elyce decided she just keep silent at his answer, and then she read it. Few seconds had pass, the black creature that appeared a while ago and scared the Chaser popped out from Elyce's clothes. It's so thin so it looked like a tattoo from a far, though it was really a living tattoo.

"Elyce.. Knight Master did tell that creature is your pet.. What kind of pet is it?" Ronan, being curious as always, decided to ask directly, even though he knew that she said she will erased their memories.

"It's a Link Worm.. or Choros. It is not a pet" Ren said as he landed on the ground, clothed changed into a simple white shirt and dark blue pants with some other ornaments like the doll. He wasn't transparent anymore but he muttered "Damn it that puppeteer.. she puts weird ornaments on the puppet again" with a irritated smile. While Elyce was feeding the snake with the letter she held.

"What did you do?" Selena asked to the albino in confusion. She acted friendlier to Ren, and they looked like a childhood friend from other's eyes. Ren's snowy white eyes stared at her evergreen eyes as he fixed his shirt's sleeves.

" It's only a puppet body " He said as he threw his face away slowly from her. Looks like his action snapped the Angel.

"W-what kind of attitude it that!" Selena really snapped out and already had holy spears on her hands. Ren only ignored it.

"Selena.. Selena.. c-calm down" Lire tried to prevent Selena from destroyed the room. Zeta's expression didn't change, but inside, he felt uncomfortable with Selena's attitude to Ren.

"Ah~ He did bring it! C.C.~" Elyce said cheerfully as she pull out two red bracelets. The color almost looked like blood.

"Is that what you mean by C.C.? What is C.C. anyway?" Sieghart asked as he leaned against the wall and narrowed his eyes.

"Crimson Crier.. a weapon that made especially for vampire" Elyce said as she opened her palms in front of her with both of the bracelets on each of her palms. When she lifted her arms up, the accessories melted into a red liquid like blood. It moved toward her wrist like slime. And then it re-hardened into a bracelet when it reached the area.

"I-is that blood?" Arme exclaimed after she saw the bracelet turned into liquid and turned back to its previous shape. Still amazed and surprised when she knew Elyce was a vampire. Just hope that she was an ally.

"No.. Yes. The first time I wore it, it had no color, clear. I can saw my skin through it" The vampire said as she twisted her right arm a little twice.

"Hiyaa~! Maybe the bracelet turn unto that crimson read because.. because.." Amy said but…


	13. Chapter 13 : Explanation

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

(Somewhere at Forgotten City)

Now, the desert of the Forgotten City was already upgraded. The royal guard could neutralized the area by decreased the Paraminy amounts. Some villages had been built. But they still need some help. And because of that, Knight Master had given an order to three members of the Chaser to help some villages' construction. Right now, two of them were inside the village, helping with the food supplies.

A grey haired demon was walking straight with a box on his hand. It looked like a food box. Alongside with him, there were Gargoyles that also carrying some other boxes. The environment there was dry, yellow sand and ruins were everywhere. The demon did not seem complained at that. Except the pink haired demon that was suffering from the heat. Muttered some cursed words about the heat.

"I'm a lady of Crimson River family. This kind of work doesn't suit me" She whispered as she lay down on her back under a ruin where those shadows cool her down. But she was actually floating a bit from the ground so the hot stone did not make her hotter. The male demon did not respond at all and just tried to help the villagers by carrying the food supply. The villagers did not angry at her behavior, because she was the Grand Chase. And the villagers always respected the Grand Chase. And it was because she was still helping with her Gargoyle.

Far away, the third one, a white haired boy named Brendan, wandered around the village to scout the area, whether there was an invasion from the foes. He didn't need many weapons to use. After all, there was no sight of enemies. Maybe they've gone too far on the last mission?

Being as sharp as usual, he quickly turned around and performed his defense stance, just in case… His weapon's sharp edge was pointed at a wavy black haired man. His hair was a shoulder length, shorter. He also wore a cream colored scarf along with cream long cape that covered his own clothes. His hands were raised in sign of surrender along with his surprised face. Brendan's black eyes glared at his wide rusty gold eyes. And he looked older than Brendan. Around 20.

"Tora tora(1)… I'm harmless" The man said, now stared at the tip of Brendan's weapon. Brendan wasn't going to release him easily. The stranger could walk behind him without Brendan noticed his existence.

"Who are you?" Brendan questioned him.

"We were just travelers, we're out of food so we think we can find food here.." The man said as he looked to the other side, or looked at something behind him.

_We?.._ Brendan wondered, peeked at his back. But he still had his eyes on the strange man. The kid saw a black haired woman with her long hair tied across her shoulder smiled at him. Her face was pale and looked sick. After a few seconds of thinking, he raised his right hand to the man in front of him.

"?"

As soon as he did that, a faint blue flare appeared before his hand and launched itself to the man as it formed into a cage shaped mana sphere. Both of the travelers surprised at his sudden act. But they didn't protest or attack back. The man inside the cage still raised his hands while looking at the glowing mana around him. His face looked restless. Brendan walked pass the cage, to the woman who stared at her partner.

"Hello, what do you want?" He said to her. The woman didn't respond for a second, but then she said.

"We're apologizing for the rudeness, My name is Erheise, and the man you trapped is Basil.. my brother. We are… looking for a market to buy food supply" She said slowly with a tensed up face. The boy nodded and pointed to where the village was.

"You will find a village there..." He said with his hand still pointing. Erheise smiled and stepped back. Brendan seemed forget about the man he trapped. But that man now was walking pass him with a tired looking face as he mumbled "kids these days". Brendan quickly looked back at the cage, just remembered about him. The cage was still there. But there were some weird looking metals hanging on the side of the cage that looked like a door.

"Ah... if you seen a girl that looked like me.. Don't say anything about us... Even to your friends" When he heard the women's voice, he turned back to them. He saw nothing.

"Weird people" he mumbled as he return to his guard duty.

* * *

><p>Amy was still panicked about the bracelet that could suck people's blood while Lire, Arme, Aira and Jin, quietly, trying to calm her down. Elyce was beaten by Torn after he recovered from the body lock while Torn was laughing maniacally.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

"_Ah.. no no.. it's not blood.. er.. it is.. but-" Elyce was trying to explain about C.C. to Amy but interrupted by a death grip on her shoulder. She was wondering who was it, but she might get the answer by seeing other's horrified face in front of her. _

"_You can't die, yes? That's mean I can beat the crap of you right?" Torn's grim voice echoed in Elyce's ears. She might be strong, if she had purpose. She had no purpose now.._

"_Overkill!" _

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"…" Ren could only sigh at the sight. The albino somehow had a grim expression on his face too.<p>

"Ren.. is your name, right?" Ren turned to the girl who was calling him, Selena. The Angel or Archangel, since she's been discovered, looked at him with a sanguine face. Ren stared silently at her and then he nodded.

"Are you really as strong as the legend said?" She asked, again with a sanguine face. Ren's face grimed again.

"You have to answer that yourself. And don't … involved with us in this life" the Albino spat out. Selena gave a questioned look. She did not understand the last part of his sentence.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked again. Hoping she will get an answer. But she did not. Ren walked away from her to where Elyce lay down wounded as her wound recovered slowly. He put the box near her and walked away to the exit. Before he left, he stared at Selena who now was clinging on Zeta and Zeta that also stared at him. And so, after that, he left.

* * *

><p>"A-amy.. calm down now. Should we go back now? You don't have to worry about the blood" Lire said to the pink haired girl who now was mumbling something about vampire, and stuff.<p>

"No! I can't calm down. As a starlet, I still lack of this stuff! I can't believe I met a vampire. A real vampire! I have to collect information about this!" Amy said to herself, muttering about her job as a Starlet. And the ones that tried to calm her down, gloomed because they thought she was panicked about being eaten by a vampire not that problem.

* * *

><p>"say.. at least everything goes well" Ronan said to Elesis.<p>

"Well? What are you going to do with them? Oh.. that white haired man sure is an arrogant one. She lost to Torn .. prove she's quite weak for a vampire.." Elesis responded with her hands on her waist.

"Elesis, don't say that. Someone's power can't be judge by one fight" Ronan said as Elesis frowned when Lass's sullen voice suddenly called his name.

"Hey~ Ronan, Knight Master calls you, to the meeting room. You too Sir Sieghart" He said as he walked pass the door. The Prime Knight turned to the door when his name was called with some mumbling.

"Uh.. I'll go first, okay Elesis?" Ronan said a good bye to her which only received by a shrug.

"Do you think I want to be with you? J-just go away" Elesis threw away her face from him. Ronan could only chuckle under his breath as he followed Sieghart out of the messy room. When they arrived at the door to the meeting room, Ronan held the knob and pushed it inside followed by Sieghart.

* * *

><p>"You have arrived, Ronan, Sieghart" As they walked in, they were welcomed by the gentle smile of Knight Master and cold icy stare from the violet orbs. Violet? Isn't it was white a while ago?<p>

"I have something to talk about.." The owner of the violet eyes said, stood beside Knight Master, waiting for their respond.

* * *

><p>LunaTale : Ah :D ... I've been busy with training and school :D .. i know.. this story is short.. and I don't think can get many reviews :D...<p>

(1) Tora-Tora : Now Now(Basil's quotes)


	14. Chapter 14 : Invisible Wound

Luna : ah, MusaBakaChan. Well, sure, I think I would like to add them. Just tell me their attitude ._. Also.. I had a problem with my project. Somehow, the story became confusing…

This story also confusing, but i will try to finish it. Sorry for absent for a long time. to be honest.. I'm quite lazy :D.. But i found a great plot for this. **Sorry, no other's OC in here ._. ... And I NEED TO OBSERVE THOSE OCs!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

As the two man entered the room, they were welcomed by the man with white hair" I have something to ask you.."

The albino calmly leaned his waist against the desk with a folded arms and a pair of eyes that looked like examining them. The woman, who was their tutor and Master, sat with a smile beside the white haired man, waiting for her knight's responds. Bunch of questions were now invading their mind, such as "What does he want?"

Ren noticed their question, not by reading minds, but "Why are you worry, why is your heart so ugly?" he smiled cockily to them, which light the fuse of insult, but quickly being washed away by Ronan's question.

"Would you explain the meaning of what you say earlier and before?"

The white haired man snorted, which received weird look on the people's face in the room. After he recovered he answered "Should I really explain that to you? Even the 5 years old kid can understand it"

"Fine, don't explain it" Sieghart growled "So what do you want with us?" he said a bit with growl. The albino man glanced at the Knight Master who nodded in return.

He bowed to them with right arm under his abdomen "Firstly, I apologizes for the earlier" He said and then he stood up and looked at them "We need help"

That was the last thing they heard, before a very big explode destroying the room. Before they ever knew it, the whole mansion already in ruins and the houses of the villages burned down. Fortunately, those houses that were burned were only around the mansion.

.

.

.

(Arme's pov)

When I was awake, the first thing I saw was a pair of azure eyes. It was beautiful, but also, looked annoyed.

'Just like Lass, thehehe~.. ' I giggled. The eyes become more annoyed and muttered "What are you laughing about?"

That word surprised me a lot that made me panicked"W-w,w-why! .. Lass!" I quickly realized our situation. Lass was lying next to me, and our face was so close..

I could feel my face heated up. I went up quickly but my head ended up hit something hard. It stung my head so much, that's why I knew it was hard. I held my head down, while Lass stood and I saw other who were in this room also stood up, which was I know why. The barrier I made followed my movement, which was why everyone was lying down on the ground, because the barrier also low since I fainted for a while.

'Wait, did Lass saw my blush..?' I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. Oh gosh, I'm sure I saw a faint pink on his cheeks. And then our eyes met "What are you staring at?" He growled. I quickly move my eyes from him.

"What did just happen?" Lire held her with her hand. Although she was not hurt, but she was in shock, she looked around and then surprised at the scene. As well as me and the other.

Everything was destroyed. We even could see Ley's group that supposed to be in the Lounge, Mari who covered in dusts and books, at the Library.

"An attack!" I heard the soldier shouted to us. He was covered in bruises and cut wounds. I made another body barrier to everyone in my sight, so they don't have to follow me.

(Elyce's pov)

I sat on my knee, my hands become my body holder in front of me. I keep looked down. And my clothes ruined from the mad man's rage and the earthquake. _Sigh.. I could guess what had happen. My bad luck.. Maybe they'll hate me if they know.. I'm just a-_

Someone touched my shoulder. It's a man's hand; it was bigger than woman and warmer. "Elyce" I stopped thinking when he touched me and called me which also make me looked at him. The hurt feeling in my heart was sinking. He tried to comfort me. _Hmm… where's Ronan and Sieghart?_

"Soldier! Who did this?" I could hear the Knight Master from before, asked the guards. "We don't know Milady. Almost all the mansion is destroyed. There is no destruction in the village except some houses that are burned down. But we already send soldiers to put out the fire" one guard reported.

"How do you know it's an attack?" I asked to the guard

"A girl told our guards that something is going to invade the mansion" He replied.

"How does she look like?" Lire questioned." Uh.. Red hair, braided, brownish and blue clothes" The guard said as he looked at his partner who nodded in return. The rain begun to pour down as a tiny hole in the sky grew and grew without anyone notice.

.

.

.

"_Have you heard? Have you heard? The God is sad, the God is sad. Poor girl who don't deserves to life, taste the rain of ice and fire"_ A red braided girl walked across the village road with women, man, and child hiding in the house. She sang under the rain as she held a strand of long grass and keep swing it around. She keep sang the song with a very happy smile.

* * *

><p><em>it's my song ._.<em>


	15. Chapter 15 : Rabbit Hole or?

Luna : finished this in a few hours… ah sleepy. I haven't finish- ah, you didn't care anyway.

**Warning : a few curse words, OOC(maybe)**

**MusaBakaChan : thank you :D .. I will improve my story every time still not as good as the other author…. The red haired.. ho~ it's secret. I'll try to explain the story more detailed. Do not worry. About your OC, I might add Vanilla. I still think about Tela**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ley's pov)<strong>

"Now explain the whole thing!" I shouted at the women who sat on a rock that big enough to be sat on. I was already annoyed by the mission I did a while ago. First, getting stuck with two mans with no charm at all as my partner on the mission. And then the Mansion just got blown up by who knows what and why when I'm just going to get my lovely rest. Third, why is the rain pour down now?

We didn't wet because of Arme's barrier.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I don't know either.." Elyce muttered as she kept her head down, didn't dare to look at my burning emerald eyes that now shot laser to her head, you could see the smoke now. The others were helping to clean the pile of the mansion. While the smart ones. Guess who. Mari, was searching a build rune magic in her PCs, laptops, monitors, whatever she called it. And the weird thing was, those things were still working. She probably was trying to return the mansion to back to its usual shape.

Arme did the same, except she looked in the books that survived also. And guess the others.

"Ley, we can't just blame her for the whole thing, it must be just a coincidental" Ronan, with his most manly looks, held my shoulders. Ryan and Lire also were trying to hold me. Yeah, do you want to know why?

Great! The answer is because I REALLY WANT to beat this lass. "Hey, hey.. Be quite! You act like kids. Something is wrong with the skies" A deep voice caught our attention to face the owner of the voice, no other than Sieghart, who looked at the skies that tainted with a mixing color of yellow and red. It was already evening, to the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ren's pov)<strong>

Once I heard the black haired man's who was called Sieghart, warning, I lifted my right arm slightly toward the sky. Something black colored rushed out of my arm and flew to the sky. Gladly, no one notice. I followed the other to check the sky, which stop the demon from her killing intention and everyone's activities right after the warning.

"What's wrong, Master Sieghart?" Aira asked shyly with her soft voice. I easily recognize her, someone told me, a lot, about her. "Don't you see that hole? The spiral looking one?" He said as he pointed out the sky. He was true. Along with the sunset sky, a hole in man's head size spiraled slowly.

"A dimension hole"

We, me and everyone where the voice could reach, searched for another boy's voice. The voice was belonging to the male demon with rake hand on his left hand and grumpy face. "It looked like a crack in dimension hole, or something that close to it" He continue as he turned to us.

"Didn't you say that when an unknown dimension hole appeared, .." Lire muttered with horror."Yes, monster may appeared, elf" He said."But isn't that hole too small? That mean the monster is small" exclaimed a boy with black mixed with brown hair, leaned to his friend who now was the one with killing intention.

"The monsters don't depend on the size of the hole, I'll try to close that" He muttered the last one in small voice as his wings grew and set him up on the air.

"…" ..?

"…_Le Dieu..__" _a song, echoed through my ear.. Oh.. this voice is.

* * *

><p><strong>(?'s Pov)<strong>

"_White, white, the color where the black born. Show more of your white, you can't hide your shadow. Le Dieu still loves you."_ I sang a different song, I leaned my head onto my folded arms in front of me. I was lay down on a tree; the branch was strong and quite large. I already arrived at the former mansion. The mansion already ruined. Oh, my bad.. It was not me who did that.

Then I noticed a boy, looked like a demon with his violet skin, flew high and higher to the hole. "Lumière won't be upset if I'm just 'testing' them.." I tuned the song I sang before. Which make me notice something important..

* * *

><p><strong>(Dio's pov)<strong>

The rain made it difficult to fly but I manage to reach it. It was unbelievable small. The portal just like a rabbit hole. Hmph.. Just who is the stupid one to forget to close this? The day was getting dark, and such a strange portal here. There was no even one monster appeared. Maybe they are afraid. Huh, weaklings.

I dared myself to peek on the portal. And just in second after I peeked," Mister Dio! Please watch out!" Aira warned, but too late.

Water burst out of the portal. It was clean though. And do you know what happen when a huge amount of water burst out of a small hole? I was thrown back by the water and lost my balance for a second while falling. "Darn.." I cursed. And I could hear Ley's burst out of laughter from below. Once again, I cursed. Both hands ready to gave "punishment"

* * *

><p><strong>(Aira's pov)<strong>

Half of us gasped when the water hit Mister Dio, though there were some people who snickered or maybe laughed. As a water mage, I could feel the water element attack. It was not magic. Maybe it was the monster? "Is that the monster?" I tried to ask.

"That is just an empty hole filled with water. Since the first place, there are no monsters in the portal" Mister Torn explained my question. " Wait.. you already know that. Why didn't you tell him?" Ryan exclaimed as he pointed to the demon in the sky that was being thrown away again by the water twice.

"He's stupider than I think he is.. " Was his only answer, his face still cool without pity.

**(Elyce's pov)**

* * *

><p>Thank God… I thought some bad luck might occur. I had bad luck recently. "Are you alright?" Someone tapped me on the shoulder, snapped me out of my mind. How many times someone did that?<p>

"Are you alright? Your face is …pale" Ren asked again with his violet eyes locked into me because I didn't answer the first one. His statement made me touch my cheeks. It was cold. Of course, it was raining."Don't worry. It's just because of the rain" I said as a stood since there was no sight of enemy or any threatening movement. I walked away to scan the area.

Now that you mention it.. his eyes, I remember it was pure white a while ago. To make sure I had an urge to turn and see his eyes again. But when I'm in the process to do that, I stumbled on a metal bar that stuck on the ground. Somehow, I can't control my body's balance, resulting I fell to the ground.

Since I'm some steps away from Ren, I'm sure he won't catch me. But then, "Watch your step" someone caught me by my left arm. The man who caught me has a strong body, red hair, Jin wasn't he? "Thank you.." I said, still weak. i glanced at Ren, who stared at the angel there. Selena wasn't it? i feel weak again... that strange.

Is it because of the fight before? No.. no way.. I-

My eyes shot back in sudden."Are you alright, Elyce? You can stand right?" Jin asked, his hand released my arm when I quickly held that hand to stay. The boy was confused and wondering.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jin's pov)<strong>

? Something was weird. And no one seems noticed, too busy with stopped Dio that just arrived down after closing the portal. I mean, stopped him from hurt anybody that did that. He blamed Aira, who just tried hard to explain.

Back to the female before me, she keep stared at me, right into my eyes. Then something caught my attention. Her eyes was dark brown, it was grey before right-?._**YA-NK!**_

A pair of hand reached out to me, one wrapping itself around my neck. The right hand, reached my head before pulled me toward the owner of the hand. She caught me off guard. When I realized what she was going to do, it was too late. She was a vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>(End of Jin's pov)<strong>

Someone was wary of what was going to happen to the poor kid. The owner of a great sword, Soluna, swung Soluna toward the female right to the neck. At the same time another pair of hand interrupted. The owner used his one arm to block the Great sword attack. While another, just right before the surface of the red haired boy's neck's skin. Blood trickled down. Whose blood is that?

* * *

><p>Luna : =7= … .I don't know… I'm very confused ah 7 …<p>

_Le Dieu = the God ( French )_

Tell me my mistake..

**_Future Chapter Summary :_**

**_Elyce's vampire instinct had been activated. Someone manage to calm her down at last. The Grand Chase discovered a little secret about the two people they met. Yet .. they given two choices by Ren._**


End file.
